The Spirits' Secrets
by Moni Hasnone
Summary: Sequel to 'Before the Dawn! When Merlin sacrificed himself to heal the tear and banish the Dorocha back to the Spirit World, he had left Camelot vulnerable. Now, the race is on, with Merlin attempting to return, Arthur struggling to protect Camelot, and Morgana relentlessly striking the weakened Kingdom. No Slash.
1. Prologue

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.03: The Wicked Day Rewrite**

**The Spirits' Secrets **

**Prologue**

It was cold. Merlin was resting down somewhere, his bare back pressing against cobbles stones. He shivered involuntarily, gasping as he attempted to curl into a fetal position. But why was he here?

The pale fingers twitched slightly as memories flooded in.

_The Dorocha… Arthur screaming… Merlin walking up to a torn veil… and then falling back, a great golden flash erupting through his eyelids…_

Merlin's eyes flew open. He had died… He had willingly sacrificed himself to the spirit world. He propped himself up, and looked down. The first thing he noticed was that he was stark naked and seemed to be placed in a misty courtyard.

The second thing he noticed was his unblemished skin, a pale radiance glowing from his body. His chest was no longer marred from the countless scars he received while he served Arthur – Nimueh's fire ball to the chest, the serket sting, even countless other scars he received from random run-of-the-mill assassins or bruises created from the sorcerers who threw him against the wall. All of his mistakes, his accomplishments, his stories – all gone. Merlin looked almost sad as he lifted his hand to his eyes.

He didn't look like a spirit, per say. Just a weird, glowing naked man. In the middle of a courtyard. If that didn't spell bizarre, maybe the giggles that rose into the early morning air did.

Merlin glanced up, squinting towards the sound source as he clambered onto his feet.

"Ooh, look sis! It's another lost one!" A voice seemed to whisper from his right. Merlin turned around, rapidly.

"No, this one's special. Not just another lost soul…" Another voice contradicted. The voices were childish, as if they belonged to toddlers.

"Well, he is somewhat handsome. Handsome and – " Oh, wouldn't Gwaine be proud. Merlin's eyebrows shot up into the air, as he self-consciously tried to cover himself.

They started to giggle again, and Merlin felt himself blushing. The fog was starting to clear, and Merlin found himself squinting again to see more clearly.

There were two girls, barely five years old. One had brilliant golden locks that fell to her shoulder. She wore a green gown that reached up to her knees, accentuating her tan skin and her emerald green eyes. The other was pale – deathly pale. She was adorned in a long black dress that was full sleeved, a dark cloak flowing behind her. Her long silky hair would have fallen down to her ankles had she not tied it up with a silver band. Both of the girls were twirling gracefully around each other in hypnotizing dance – as if they were going through a ritual.

Their arms waved around in a childish clumsy manner. Yet they still possessed a grace Merlin had never seen before. As they danced, the golden chains around their necks lashed out, the crescent moon pendants almost touching each other, but never quite making it.

And then there was a third, standing slightly farther away from the other ones. Judging from her stance, she looked more mature, like an older sister. She was dressed in a satin red dress embroidered with gold lacing that flowed past her knees. Her caramel brown hair was neatly tied into a loose braid, intertwined with golden and silver threads. A silver disk hung around her neck, magical aura emanating from it.

The two girls stopped dancing, as they watched the warlock approach them. The raven-hair looked at him, smirking amusingly as her eyes fell down. Merlin turned scarlet red, and took a couple of steps back, hoping to god that the fog covered him.

"Really, sister?" The green-dress was shaking her head. "Can't you tell he's uncomfortable like that?"

The raven-hair laughed in return, a cold high-pitched giggle that seemed unnatural given her age. "It isn't the first time we've seen a naked man…"

"I think we should help him," Green-dress said, before snapping her fingers. Merlin looked down. He was now clothed in the most hideous, oversized yellow robes ever to be imagined.

"Yellow? Seriously?" Raven-hair asked. "I think he prefers being naked. Let me help." Another snap, and the yellow turned to rich black, fitting themselves around the startled warlock. Merlin looked up gaping. Neither of the girls used any incantations, nor did their eyes turn gold when they created clothes from thin air; all that happened was a warm hum and a slight glow from their pendants.

"Black," Green-dress said, shaking her head, as if she was disappointed in her sister's choice. "Fine. Have it your way. But let's just add the 'essence of the Universe' on there, shall we?" Another snap, and this time his robe was sparkling – as if stars from the heaven were placed onto his robe. Planets orbited the suns, entire galaxies were being formed, and others destroyed. The cosmos itself seemed to be plastered onto the satin surface. A comet zipped past his shoulders and out of his sleeve. Merlin couldn't help it, the robe was beautiful beyond description. "Oh! And we definitely need a hat!"

He felt something heavy on his head, and Merlin reached up, pulling the hat down. It was the same rich material, twinkling with stars. The only thing Merlin didn't like, was the shape – it was _pointed_ – a conical hat. Merlin shook his head. Unbelievably, Green-dress had an even worse fashion sense than Prince Prat.

Raven-hair looked ready to snap her fingers again. "_I_ think that you two have played with the poor man enough." Red-dress stepped up. She snapped her fingers as the full moon pendant glowed, replacing the Night-Sky robe to his regular worn out trousers and red tunic. He even had his blue neckerchief back, nestled snugly underneath his chin. Merlin looked gratefully at the toddler, who was now trying to break the fight between her two sisters.

A smile formed on his lips as he watched the children fight. Although there was something _off_ about their pendants (and their language style), Merlin couldn't help but fall prey to their adorable antics. Merlin took a step forward in their direction. "Who are you?" He cocked his head, curiosity reigning his eyes.

The two girls stopped and turned around to look at him. Slowly the three moved so that the red dress stood in the center, with her sisters on either side. The innocent aura around the trio vanished, replaced by a mystical magic.

"I'm Life," the blonde haired girl said cheerfully. She grinned warmly towards the confused warlock.

"I am Balance," The brown haired girl said, her voice far more sober than her sister's and far less welcoming.

The raven haired girl picked up her head defiantly, her pale gray eyes boring into Merlin. "I am Death." Her tone was frightening and deep, an unnatural chill radiating from her words.

Merlin unconsciously stepped back, hoping that the mist would cover up and take him away from the three standing before him.

"We are the Triple Goddess," the three said in unison. "Welcome, Merlin Emrys, to the Spirit World."

**A/N: I don't know what possessed me into writing the Merlin's wardrobe scene – but it was ultra-fun! I really loved thinking about the black robe, with the entire universe plastered onto its rich surface. It makes it sound really beautiful, I thought. It was a playoff of the original royal blue robes with the tacky golden five pointed stars…**

**I did change up the Triple Goddess (as you can see), but it made more sense in my story for me to change her to this. I kept them as children in this scene (and several more scenes) but they can show themselves as anyone/any shape/any age they feel like :D**

**I don't really know how I'm going to take this story, but I know that the next two episodes (stories) are going to revolve a little on Spirit World and understanding a bit of what else I've got planned.**

**I know that I normally update every 2-3 days, but these next couple of weeks, I'm really busy... I think this fic might follow a weekly or 4-5 days a week update pattern. I sincerely apologize for that beforehand. **

**As always, please review. Your reviews allow me to write faster which gets me to update faster. :D Also, your reviews help make my story better! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.03: The Wicked Day Rewrite**

**The Spirits' Secrets **

**Chapter 1: Of Memories and Explanations**

_The carts rolled into Camelot, hosting performers from all across the five kingdoms. Confetti flew into the air as people gathered around the procession. It was Arthur's birth anniversary. And the entertainment was set for the evening. The circus gathered into the courtyard, their colorful attires and banners instantly catching the attention of those present in the castle. An acrobat back flipped in midair and then landed safely in the arms of her partner. A man juggled with torches, his hands seemingly catching fire. And yet another twirled with sharp swords._

_ "Oh! Did you see that?" Merlin asked, his head sticking out of the window as he stared, awed at the preliminary practices. His pale face was lit up by his signature impish grin. Arthur walked over to the servant, and peered down at the courtyard._

_ "It's a man throwing sticks in the air," he said, nonchalantly. He walked back to his desk, picking up some random scroll._

_ "What's wrong?" Merlin asked, as he looked at the bored Prince. Every year, a caravan of colorful carts would enter the Kingdom as an entertainment to the feast in the evening. And every year, Arthur remained stoic to all of the performances. Merlin shook his head, smiling. If being a prince meant he couldn't show his wonder, then he'd rather be a servant. "It's your birthday. A huge feast is being held in your honor. You've got dancers, jugglers, and acrobats to entertain you." Merlin leaned forward slightly. "It must be a terrible burden."_

_ "Perhaps I'm less easily impressed than you," Arthur said as he began to leave his chambers. Merlin followed close behind._

_ "I'm really looking forward to it," Merlin admitted, smiling slightly as he remembered the woman back flipping. _

_ Arthur turned, a grin forming on his face. "Because you have the mind of a child." He walked out of the chambers and down the corridors, smiling proudly at the ridicule. The smile vanished instantly as he heard a certain voice quietly murmur._

_ "And yet I'm still more intelligent than you."_

_ "I heard that!" Arthur called back to Merlin. Even though he didn't see his servant, he could imagine his servant smiling smugly behind the prince. "Come on, Merlin! I don't have all day."_

_ Unnaturally, the servant didn't respond. Arthur turned around, and at the end of the corridor he saw the said man, his arm stretched out in front of him, holding a glowing globe. "Merlin…" Arthur whispered._

_ The globe vanished, as Merlin looked up, his bright eyes looking into his master. Tears streaked down his cheeks. The scene suddenly shifted. And Arthur found himself on the Isle of the Blessed, an oblique ripple floating behind Merlin. Lightning struck as the skies turned gray, foreshadowing a storm. Merlin slowly spread his arms, as if he would fly. "It has been an honor serving you, my lord." The whisper was barely heard, and Merlin toppled backwards, fading as he fell._

_ "Merlin!" Arthur screams echoed across the empty courtyard as he sprinted towards his servant. "NO! Please!"_

Arthur bolted out of his bed, sweating and panting profusely as if he had been running for hours. Slowly he curled himself into a ball in the corner of his room and stared at his bed as though it was something abominable. There was a knocking sound.

"Arthur!" Arthur didn't respond. "Arthur, can I come in?" It was Gwen, her sweet voice calling through the doors. Still, he didn't respond. The door creaked, and Gwen peered in. "Arthur…" she called to him, softly. There was a soft rustle as Gwen made her way, placing a warm hand reassuringly on his shoulder. Arthur gazed up into the caramel eyes.

"Is he really gone, Gwen?" Arthur tried to hide any emotions, although his voice betrayed despair and hope. Gwen didn't answer. Instead, her eyes brewed with unshed tears. She opened her arms, engulfing the shaken prince into her embrace. She cried softly onto his shoulder, while he sat too shocked to respond to her.

* * *

"The Spirit World." Merlin repeated, softly. Up until now, he had thought – had dared to hope that he might have somehow survived. But now… "So, I'm dead…"

"Maybe," Death said, her black eyes glittering with amusement. The three sisters gazed at the warlock, gauging his reaction. And really, Merlin didn't know how to react – whether he should be happy that he protected Camelot till his dying breath or sad that he had managed to kill himself _right _after Arthur had knighted him and accepted him.

A scream echoed past them, and Merlin visibly paled. "The Dorocha," he whispered fearfully.

Death nodded, "The Dorocha are voices of the dead – unfulfilled desires, hatred, malice… but they can harm no one here," she said. "Primarily because there _is_ no one here…" She trailed off, thoroughly enjoying the ambiguous interaction with the warlock. Merlin couldn't say the same.

"The Spirit World is inhabited by spirits – those of the evil, those of the good," she explained. "And those of the waiting dead."

Death lifted her hand, and with a flick from her wrist, the fog disappeared, revealing a clean courtyard. The gray walls loomed over the four intimidatingly. _And yet_, Merlin thought, _there's something about this place…_

His eyes widened. This was the castle that stood on the Isle of the Blessed – the crumbling fortress that now radiated power.

"Waiting dead?" Merlin asked as he looked up at the mighty citadel.

"The Spirit World is a gateway world. It serves as a bridge between Land of Man and Land of No Return. Those that choose to wait for their loved ones remain here. Those that choose to move on leave for the other world."

"What?" Merlin asked feebly. He felt weak, almost powerless against the fortress and the three girls. Even his magic, which would normally offer him comfort, clawed deep into him as if it were hiding.

Death sighed, exasperatedly. "I am pretty sure I made sense. Look, here are the basic details." She looked at her sisters for support. When Balance just rose an eyebrow in response and Life strayed away from the three (far too busy springing colorful flowers from the ashen ground), Death turned back to the warlock.

"All dead souls travel to the Spirit World. I am its protector. Of the nine worlds, Land of No Return, Dark World, and the Spirit World fall under my jurisdiction. When an inhabitant from Land of Man ripped the veil separating the two worlds apart, the life of a magical being was required to satiate the magical balance – just enough to seal the tear. The tear was sealed using your magic and you ended up here," Death recounted uninterestingly, almost as if she was explaining to a toddler. And she was the toddler. "Any questions?"

Merlin shook his head. And then paused before nodding. "So I'm dead?"

"Wow! This guy's a genius!" Death told her sister, sarcastically. Merlin felt himself cringe at her voice. Surely, it wasn't that bad of a question? "You sure we have the right man?" Balance eyed the said man before nodding.

"Wait, right man for what?"

"If you're afraid for Albion's sake because it is placed in King Arthur's hands, than I wonder how much I should be afraid for all of the nine worlds' sake for being placed in _your_ hands," Death muttered underneath her breath. Balance glared at her while Merlin gaped.

"Just go with the flow for now," Life sang behind him. "You'll be confused for a long time otherwise."

Balance shook her head at her sisters before focusing back again on Merlin. "Destiny has something different planned for you and all of the nine worlds –"

"Primarily because he sucks at following orders," Death interrupted.

Balance ignored her and continued. "But, I feel that the three of us have done enough talking. Perhaps someone else should explain you more about your job…" Her voice trailed off as she tilted her head. A golden globe floated towards her, and she nodded in response. She smiled as she turned towards the globe, "You explain more to him. He can be quite infuriating."

The three girls suddenly started to fade. "Wait! You can't leave me like this!" Merlin shouted.

The golden globe floated over to the panicking warlock, and for just a moment the light calmed Merlin. The girls vanished completely just as the globe started to shine brighter, materializing into the shape of a human. Standing in front of him, clad in flowing black cape, was a familiar older man. His kind face was adorned with a graying beard, as his blue eyes bore into the warlock's surprised eyes.

He reached out, placing a warm hand on Merlin's cheek. "Merlin," he whispered. "My son."

* * *

Gaius rushed through the corridors, his navy blue robes swept the floor. His silver hair stuck out in various directions, reflecting his current tired state and in his arms, clutched protectively against his chest, was a tattered brown journal. Gaius sighed.

The Prince had been standing next to his window when Gaius had barged into his chambers like a mad man, claiming that Merlin had not died. Arthur only stared at Gaius before deciding that his court physician had lost his mind. After much insistence, Arthur asked for proof. Proof that Emrys was indeed immortal.

And Gaius stuck himself in Geoffery's archives and the vaults for hours on end, neglecting much of his duties.

Gaius hurried to his chambers. He was already late for his rounds. Normally, he'd have Merlin do them while he researched, but since Merlin wasn't here... and Gaius most definitely was not going to replace his ward. Primarily because no one _can_ replace him. He opened the chamber doors.

"Took you long enough, Gaius," Leon said calmly. Gaius's eyes shifted around the room. Arthur, Guinevere, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, and Seibara… The group was scattered all around the room, waiting patiently for the old man to come back.

Seibara smiled. "Yes, Gaius. We were all looking forward to another story." The sorceress had stayed within Camelot, long after her clan left. She had told the Prince that she intended to stay and help protect the kingdom in whatever way she possibly could until the debt could be repaid. And Arthur hadn't objected. It seemed that the ex-druid chieftain was guilty. As if she was somehow led to believe that Merlin took her spot. Despite Gaius arguing that Merlin was still alive.

And out of the entire group, only Gwaine seemed to accept the fact readily.

"Sire, it is your birthday…" Gaius addressed Arthur. "The celebrations are happening around the Kingdom. It is hardly fitting for a Prince to remain cooped in my chambers today. Perhaps another time?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Arthur interrupted the physician. "I refuse to celebrate another birthday without understanding how much Merlin had done to make sure I lived to see one. Gaius, I can't. It would be an insult to Merlin." Arthur stared guiltily at the ground.

Gaius nodded, his eyes shining slightly as he turned around to see the group. Slowly he made his way to one of the tables.

"Gaius, before we continue," Gwen started as she watched the old man wobble over to one of the desks, placing his research onto the table. "Arthur and I… we were thinking. Can Merlin make himself look like anyone? Like the witch did with Lady Helen?" Gaius smiled. That particular story – of the dragon's call and Merlin's entrance into Camelot – he had told several days ago.

"He never really tried to look like anyone, per say. He had, however, used a disguise." At Arthur's questioning glance, Gaius chuckled softly. "Dragoon the Great. Remember the name?"

"Wait! The old sorcerer who planted the poultice and almost got Gwen killed?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"What!" Lancelot asked, confused. "When was this?"

"Well, sire. I don't believe that you were enchanted to Gwen," Gaius replied to Arthur. "Morgana planted the poultice. Merlin couldn't let Gwen burn on the pyre, so he decided to create a sorcerer." Again Gaius chuckled as he remembered the eighty year-old cranky Merlin.

Arthur's eyes widened. "He could have burned! Gaius, why did he wait that long? He should have run away after knocking me unconscious."

Gaius sobered instantly. "That boy was always like that." He shook his head. "He didn't know how to reverse the aging spell. He didn't intend for it to happen like that, and certainly didn't wish to burn at stake. Although, I do think he enjoyed commenting you and Uther. Brains of a donkey and face of a toad, was it?"

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. Trust the fool to put himself in that position. "It should have been a dead giveaway as soon as he mentioned 'mistreatment of servants'," Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Gaius, some of us don't understand what's going on," Gwaine interrupted.

Gaius sighed as he walked over to his chair, settling into it. "A story for another time. Today, however, I wish to tell you about the time when you, Arthur, were bitten by the Questing Beast."

Arthur nodded. "You found the cure for the bite."

Gaius shook his head. "No, I did nothing. Merlin found a way to save you. Not necessarily a cure…" his voice trailed off.

The group huddled close to the court physician, much like children circling their grandfather to listen to fairy tales.

And Gaius told yet another tale of magic and idiocy to the extreme, weaving the tale in front of their eyes. But Arthur understood that each and every one of the stories regarding Merlin were merely threads of a tapestry. He knew that what Merlin had done for Camelot was far more than any single story.

Arthur sighed dejectedly as he continued to listen to Gaius. Even though he usually woke up to a nightmare (where one way or another, Merlin would fall back into the veil) the only thing that kept Arthur from breaking apart were these stories: the heroics of a single wizard who was, quite literally, up against all odds.

* * *

A man walked through the hectic Banquet hall, his steps placed slowly and deliberately while his eyes darted around the hall, observing the preparations. He stopped, however, in front of a brown trunk. Objects flew out as he made his way to the trunk.

"You have misplaced something, Geldred?" A head peeked out over the rim, and Geldred looked fearfully at his superior.

"Our special gift to the Prince. I cannot find it anywhere." He peered down at the trunk again before he dove in, rummaging through the items once more.

"Geldred…" The man sighed. He fixed him with a piercing stare and slowly pulled out a slim box from his tunic. His fingers ran across the polished black surface. "I took the liberty of ensuring their safe passage myself."

The man smirked as he opened the box, revealing three sharp knifes inside. Geldred visibly relaxed, glad that he wouldn't have to face his master's wrath. The older man picked up one of the knives, eyeing it almost fondly.

"We must make sure this is a celebration the young Prince will never forget." The blade whizzed in the air, a blur of shiny metal, before it imbedded itself deeply into the board on the farthest end of the hall. The man straightened, his eyes twinkling with pride. _The Gleeman never misses,_ he thought smugly as he closed the box and made his way across the hall again, inspecting the preparations. After all, he wanted the Prince to thoroughly enjoy his last feast.

**A/N: I really loved the Merlin scene at the beginning of the episode. I didn't want to eliminate it, so I changed it into a memory/dream. I didn't, however, like this episode much, so it's actually really hard to rewrite this episode. I hope I do a decent job. **

**I do have more coming for the Spirit World, although my logic is starting to lose its touch. If any part of my explanations don't make sense, please let me know.**

**I know that I usually request the reviews (except for the occasional Dragoon…) and it can be quite frustrating and annoying to hear me all the time, so I called to another guest (it took a lot of wire pulling to arrange this guest, so please be respectful). Please Welcome … King Uther Pendragon.**

_**Uther:**_** So, you want me to advocate your story and promote it throughout my Kingdom.**

_**Me:**_** Well, not **_**really**_** your Kingdom, sire…**

_**Uther: **_**Do you dare talk against me?**

_**Me: **_***shaking my head fearfully***

_**Uther: **_**Tell me, peasant, what this story you want me to promote is about.**

_**Me:**_** Well, sire, it's partially about your son. And it takes place in a fantasy world… *voice trailing off and a dreamy look on my face***

_**Uther: **_**By fantasy, what do you imply?**

_**Me:**_** Magic, sire – **

_**Uther: **_**YOU DARE TRY TO SPREAD SORCERY IN MY KINGDOM! GUARDS!**

_**Me:**_** No, wait – **

_**Uther**_**: *to the guards* This witch is to be burned at stake tomorrow morning.**

_**Me:**_** *to myself* well, that definitely backfired…**

_**Uther:**_** *turning to me* Evil sorceress, do you have any last wishes?**

_**Me:**_** *meekly* Don't kill me? Oh, and please, please, please review my story. **

**Really, review my story guys (I'm putting my life at risk here)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Most of the characters you see here are based off of those in the TV show (save a couple from my own imagination).**


	3. Chapter 2

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.03: The Wicked Day Rewrite**

**The Spirits' Secrets **

**Chapter 2: Spirit World Revelations**

Merlin gaped as he stared at his father. Balinor lowered his eyes sadly. "I was hoping to not see you until a long while later," he said as he pulled his hand away.

"Father…" Merlin felt the withheld tears slip. "I am so sorry…" he whispered.

Balinor cocked his head in curiosity, mirroring his own son's tendencies. "For what?" When Merlin failed to respond, Balinor continued. "I never did blame you for my death, Merlin. In all honesty, I was living a lonely life until you came along and reminded me. Of Hunith, of love, and of Camelot." Balinor's smile vanished at Camelot. "And despite the fact that I hate him for the twenty years I had to endure by myself in those caves, you and your Prince reminded me of Uther." Balinor looked away sadly. "He was a good friend once, you know."

Merlin only shook his head. "I killed you -"

"No." Balinor cut him off. "Never think that."

"But it's true!" Merlin exclaimed, stepping back from his father. "You died for me. If I had never searched for you, you would have still been alive."

"But I would have never met my son." Balinor argued. "And I am very proud of him – of you." Merlin's head shot up, as if asking the dragonlord what he could possibly be proud of.

Merlin rose his arms, showing his father his empty hands. "Hundreds of deaths are on my hands, father. And now Arthur is left unprotected… I failed in more ways than one." He gazed down at the ashen ground.

"A great destiny was thrust upon your shoulders as soon as you were born, Merlin. And yet, you have faced it, and all of your foes, with bravery and courage that would put even the greatest of dragons to shame. You watched your loved ones die in your arms, and still survived, fighting for a better future. My son, there is no one who could possibly make me prouder than you." Balinor smiled proudly at his son, engulfing him in his embrace. Merlin blinked back the tears as he felt lighter and happier than ever before. He hugged his father back, and for a moment the pair stood that way. They separated slowly, Merlin still sniffing (something he had been doing far too much lately).

Balinor smiled again. "The Triple Goddess won't be happy if she finds out I didn't tell you anything."

"The three girls?" Merlin asked. When Balinor nodded, he continued. "I didn't quite understand all they said. And they give off… a wrong vibe…"

Balinor laughed. "They don't show up in front of anyone, you know. And they are the creators of the nine worlds – they tend to play little role in all nine. They try not to interfere. You, on the other hand, have been gifted with magic since birth. The Triple Goddess directly interfered with Destiny at the time of your birth."

"Because Uther persecuted everyone with magic?" Even though Merlin always knew that the Great Purge disturbed the balance of life and magic, it still seemed far-fetched that merely Uther could do so much.

"Partially. But it wasn't just Land of Man that lost many innocent lives. All of the nine worlds fell into rebellious and chaotic years, during which millions of magical creatures died."

"And their magic was reincarnated into me, right?" Merlin asked. He had heard this tale before from Gaius – the only difference now was that it was a larger scale.

Balinor nodded. "Their magic was given to you. But that wasn't the only reason. You do realize you have a great lineage, don't you?" The dragonlord's eyes twinkled with mirth. When Merlin failed to respond, Balinor continued. "You are my son. That in and of itself is a great privilege."

Merlin looked stunned while Balinor laughed, seemingly proud of his joke. "Was that a joke?" Merlin asked hesitantly. Balinor's laugh died out and he looked at his son.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?"

It was Merlin's turn to laugh. "You were so reclusive when I met you. So, I didn't think…"

"I had a good sense of humor at one point in time. How else do you think your mother fell in love with me?" Merlin shrugged. Balinor shook his head as he dismissed the topic. "Story for another day. But now our priorities lie somewhere else. We do have a great lineage, being direct descendants of Ambrosius. And you, apparently, inherited much of his magic."

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, you're starting to sound like the girls."

"Basically, I make no sense?" Merlin nodded again. "Alright, how about I show you rather than talk about it." At Merlin's questioning glance, Balinor reached forward and placed his arm around the young warlock's shoulder. "Let's go to the West Tower, shall we? We can look at memories there."

He pushed Merlin towards one of the doors and slowly the duo made their way to the corridors. Merlin had expected it to be empty, devoid of people and furniture. The view that greeted him was a hall full of bustling opaque people.

"The Waiting Dead." Balinor replied. "We have nothing better to do, so we wander around the fortress. Make new friends. Talk with people of our lives and show them our children." Balinor smiled proudly at that statement. "They didn't quite believe me when I told them you were my son. But after I showed them, oh, you should have seen their faces."

Merlin shuffled uncomfortably. "The Waiting Dead… who do they wait for."

"Their loved ones," Balinor replied softly. "And believe me, we _want_ to wait for a long, long time."

They passed another hallway, and climbed the stairs. Merlin's eyes traced the brick pattern as Balinor pulled him along to the West Tower. And throughout the brief walk, Balinor pointed out certain spirits.

"So, I'm part of the Waiting Dead now, amn't I?" Merlin interrupted his father.

Balinor looked at his son thoughtfully. "No. No, I don't think you are."

"But I'm dead…"

Balinor's eyes suddenly turned dark. "You'll understand more after we reach the Tower." They finally came to their destination, and Balinor pushed the polished elm door open.

Merlin cocked his head, turning to face his father. "What's in this tower?"

Balinor grinned. "Memories. And you will be one of the few who gets to watch Lord Ambrosius's memories."

They walked into the tower, dust fluttering down its gray walls. Unlike they hallways outside of the tower, there was nothing in here, save an eerie gray light that filtered through the single window.

"Up here!" Balinor shouted down to his son. While Merlin had been inspecting the tower surroundings, his father had climbed onto the stone steps that led upwards to the top of the tower. The dragonlord was practically bouncing on the steps with an energetic gait that would have befitted a younger persona more. As Merlin followed his father upwards, he couldn't help but note that he had inherited more from his father than just the dragonlord abilities.

Merlin continued to gaze at his father and at the wide grin that encompassed the older man's face. His father was _happy_. And the edginess and anger that he had seen prominently in Balinor's eyes completely vanished, replaced by a relaxed and joyful set of eyes. Balinor turned around, a single eyebrow raised as if asking _well, what do you think?_

Merlin turned around. He was on top of the tower, the waist high walls serving as the only barrier that prevented the men from falling. But it was what was above them that completely enchanted the young warlock.

Because above them was the entire universe, a sparkling vast magnificence. Comets shot across the black skies, while celestial bodies rotated and orbited. Merlin watched as the stars formed, galaxies revolved… this was the essence of the universe that Life had tried to capture on his robes. And yet, if Merlin thought his robes were magnificent, then for this, he was rendered speechless.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Balinor asked softly. Merlin didn't reply and instead turned around still gazing at the wonder before him, his mouth wide open in awe. "Merlin? I hate to say this to you, but we need to get back to work. You can stare at this more later." Balinor pulled Merlin towards one of the ledges. Both men clambered onto the stone walls, and Merlin peered down. The ground seemed to disappear, and only darkness greeted him back.

"Uh… Father? What are we doing?" Merlin asked, fear apparent in his voice.

"We are currently standing at the edge of Land of No Return and Spirit World. If we, uh, let's just say fall, we can look back into some memories. Of course, we do need to tread carefully. We could… accidently… get lost somewhere…" Balinor laughed nervously. "But no worries. I'm very careful. We'll be fine."

Merlin looked at his father incredulously and, just for a moment, he understood how Gaius felt every time _he_ told the old physician that he was careful. "Did Gaius ever worry about you?" he asked, taking a deep breath in.

Balinor laughed. "He aged too fast, our Gaius did." He looked at his son. "Ready?" Merlin nodded quickly. And then both men jumped.

* * *

"The court discussed the annual levy this morning. The council has suggested we raise it, but I feel the people are already overburdened…" Arthur told his father. He had left Gaius's chambers in time for a council meeting. Birthday or not, there were many stately affairs to look after.

Arthur observed the frail man sitting in front of him. The very King who had stood proudly and commanded the kingdom, passing out irrefutable, albeit sometimes wrong, laws. And yet, even though Arthur now knew that much of what Uther had told him were lies, seeing the man in this state saddened him. Uther was his father after all.

"We should not talk about matters of court today." Uther whispered. He slowly turned to face his son, a small glint of joy hidden within his pale eyes.

Arthur looked up, confused. "Father?"

"You think I would ever forget that today is the anniversary of your birth?" Arthur felt warmth rush through him as Uther smiled softly. "I take it there are plans for suitable celebrations this evening?"

"A feast, and, erm, some entertainment. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." Arthur replied. His father was still too weak to get out of his chambers, although, undeniably his health was improving. And yet, the mere fact that Uther remembered was something that showed a greater mental stability than the previous weeks.

"Nonsense. You think I would miss my son's anniversary?" Uther smiled again warmly towards his son. And for just a moment Arthur looked stunned, as if incapable of comprehending what his father had said. And then he returned the smile, relieved and happy for the first time since Merlin's death.

* * *

Merlin was floating in the void. He tried to turn around, he even lifted his hand to glance at his palm – but the darkness engulfed all visuals. Was he lost? He panicked slightly, wondering what would happen now.

_Merlin? _Balinor's voice echoed across his head. _Can you hear me?_

Merlin started to nod and then stopped, realizing that his father probably couldn't see him. _Yes_, he thought, hoping it reached Balinor.

_Okay, good._ It sounded like a reassurance to himself rather than his son. _Now, here are some things you need to know about Ambrosius. _

_ Ambrosius was born in Land of Immortals and Heroes – A place that was actually once part of our world. It was called Atlantis. When I was younger, we used to call it 'Lost Land'. The reason for its separation, you will soon realize. _

The darkness rippled, and Merlin found himself on solid ground. His eyes widened as he stared at the majestic pearl white castle that stood in front of him, its towers rivaling the gray-stoned citadel in the Spirit World. The castle itself was bustling.

Merlin suddenly found himself in the middle of the commotion, placed right in the middle of the courtyard. A half man-half horse galloped past him, exclaiming joyfully, "Prince Ambrosius is born!"

There was a sudden roar, and Merlin looked up into the skies. A crimson red dragon soared above them, and the courtyard joined in, cheering jubilantly. The kingdom had an heir.

The crowd suddenly fell silent, and Merlin followed their gaze to the balcony. A young man came out, holding a bundle protectively. His kind blue eyes evaluated the crowd. And then he lifted the bundle, showing his people their prince. The people's cheers rose once again into the sky, and the King smiled.

_At the time of Ambrosius's birth, Atlantis was ruled by King Aurelianus. Atlantis was home to magical creatures and humans alike. Across the Seas, there existed another land – Albion. Albion, too, during this time, was celebrating the second birth anniversary of their eldest prince, Prince Brutus, Son of the High King Riothamus. _

The scene shifted around Merlin and he found himself in a banquet hall. King Riothamus sat at the head of the table. The Queen sat next to him, smiling as the jugglers threw fire sticks into the air. Brutus sat on his mother's lap, giggling and thoroughly enjoying the show (unlike, Merlin noticed, a certain prince _he_ knows). The two-year old had an uncanny resemblance to Arthur with his pale golden hair and his cerulean eyes. Merlin smiled.

Slowly the scene faded into darkness and Balinor's voice once again filled the echoed.

_Ambrosius never heeded his parent's cautions. And on one such occasion, he decided to travel across the seas. The ravage seas wreaked the ship, and Ambrosius was the only one who survived, safely landing on the cliffs of Medhir. Brutus then found the warlock, and tended to him. It wasn't long before the two men became friends. They would frequently visit between the two Kingdoms and they were truly inseparable. _

The scene shifted to an emerald green forest. Merlin stood, gazing in awe at the magical aura given by the forest.

"… Bet you can't!" A voice taunted.

"Really, Ambrosius? If the dragons listen to the commands of a skinny warlock like yourself, I see no problem in them following my commands." Another voice retorted, a hint of defiance evident in his voice.

A muscular man walked into the clearing, soon followed by a raven haired young man. Both looked to be in their early twenties.

"When do you think they'll listen, Brutus? Before or after they fry you?" Ambrosius laughed, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh, tell me how to call them already, idiot." Brutus looked annoyed. It was obvious from the expression he gave that he was no good with Magic. And yet, he was still trying (in whatever way possible) to prove that he too had talents other than swordsmanship.

"A dragonlord commands from his soul," Ambrosius explained. "It is an inherited gift that flows within the blood, strengthened only after the death of the previous dragonlord. So, you have no chance. And you obviously don't have a soul."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brutus asked indignantly.

"Exactly what it means." Ambrosius looked at Brutus and placed his hand on the other Prince's shoulder. "Call from your soul. I'll pour some of my magic in and maybe we can get a dragon to come out."

"What if he's sleeping or something…" Brutus asked nervously. "He won't get angry, right?"

"No. Most of the time they just ignore us. You'll be fine," Ambrosius reassured the Prince. "Ready?" Brutus nodded. Merlin smiled as he watched the men.

Both of them threw back their heads, roaring into the sky, the deep guttural voices in perfect sync. After they ran out of breath they looked at each other, and then back up at the sky.

"Guess they decided to ignore us?" Brutus asked cautiously. Ambrosius shrugged and opened his mouth to respond when another roar suddenly filled the air. It continued for almost five minutes before dying out. Brutus turned around to face his friend, fear evident in his voice. "What happened?!"

Ambrosius had looked up thoughtfully at the sky, clearly trying to hide his laughter, throughout the resounding roar. After Brutus asked the question, however, he couldn't hold it in. He doubled over, sinking to forest floor. Brutus stared angrily at his friend, waiting patiently for him to stop.

"Only you," Ambrosius said between his chortles.

"What?"

Ambrosius calmed down, straightening up before he started to speak again. "Normally, if anyone calls a dragon with the help of an apprentice dragonlord and the said dragon is busy, they just ignore the call. But only your soul voice would annoy a sleeping dragon enough for him to scream for you to shut up."

Merlin chuckled. And then, a thought sprouted in his head. _Father? I thought that no dragon could refuse a dragonlord's call?_

_That is true. But Ambrosius here is just an apprentice. His powers are nowhere near the strength of a normal dragonlord. Those powers, like Ambrosius said, are inherited from the father after his death,_ Balinor replied.

Brutus blushed, turning into a deep red shade. "Well, at least I'm not a clumsy oaf." It was a low blow, barely worth anything considering that Ambrosius still snickered at Brutus.

"Sure. So, what are you? How about a _Pendragon_? Like you wanted to be?"

"What's a Pendragon, Amb? Just don't go making up random words." Brutus turned around, exiting the clearing.

"Oh, no. It's what we call 'Chief of dragons'." Again Ambrosius doubled over laughing. "You'd be a great chief." He followed his friend, as Merlin stared at them. "Brutus Pendragon!"

"Stop calling me that!"

The loud laughter filled the air again as the two men bickered with each other. Merlin, on the other hand, was thinking about the word 'Pendragon'.

_Yes, the name was initially a joke, an insult played by Ambrosius on Brutus. It wasn't until much later that Brutus kept the name as a compliment. He was, after all, High King Brutus – leader of all Albion before he separated the kingdom into five smaller kingdoms in order to avoid war. _

Merlin smiled. So his lineage was the one who gave the name Pendragon.

The scene shifted again to a dark room, where and older Ambrosius sat alone, waiting for his friend.

_Years later, Riothamus fell ill, and Brutus took the throne. Ambrosius was there, next to his friend, constantly guiding the new King. Unfortunately, things started to spiral downwards after the attack of the Tautha de Danaan. _

An army marched towards the castle, led by a man dressed in a flowing black cloak. He was pale, almost border-lining blue, and his black eyes glinting with obvious malice. A silver crown rested on his head, and he bellowed back to his soldiers. And yet, despite never seeing the army nor the man ever before, Merlin seemed to recognize him.

_The Tautha de Danaan are elders. They are ancestors of the Sidhe. They used to reside in the Land of Immortals and Heroes, but because they were causing trouble, King Aurelianus ordered that they be locked in a magical territory. These elders possess immensely strong dark magic, capable of killing thousands of defenseless humans with one mere spell. _

The man lifted his staff, a twisted length of pale graying wood. A brilliant blue stream burst out of the jade crystal, aimed straight towards one of the towers.

_Before entering Albion, the Tautha broke free from their prison and had conquered Atlantis, leaving the Kingdom in utter devastation and Kingless. However, the Tautha could not stop there, and their greed for power led them to Albion._

Ambrosius sprinted out of the castle, his hands splayed in front of him as he chanted in a foreign language. A pure golden shield surrounded the entire citadel, stopping the jet of blue light.

_Ambrosius met them head on with young King Brutus leading his army against the dark forces. It was a great battle, and many fell. Ambrosius proved to be far too strong, and he banished the dark forces to another dimension, one now under the jurisdiction of Death – The Dark World. However, the warlock didn't stop there. He deemed that such powerful magical creatures could always misuse their power and attempt to take over the worlds. Ambrosius then poured his magic into a veil, creating two separate worlds with the help of Balance. _

Merlin watched awed as Ambrosius and Balance chanted together, creating a shimmery veil between Atlantis and Albion.

_Balance was once again restored. Only a few dragonlords, sorcerers, and wayward magical creatures remained on the Land of Man. And for many years, Albion resided in peace._

_Until civil war broke out. There were five different groups, each with their own beliefs and goals. When the beliefs clashed against each other, the various Lords divided, fighting against their own King and brothers for freedom and justice._

The scene shifted to a battle field where many knights lay fallen on the bloodied lands. A tattered flag waved in the gentle mournful breeze.

_It was under Ambrosius's recommendation that Brutus divided Albion. Ambrosius himself left his place in Atlantis (entrusting his lineage to another race) to be the Court Sorcerer of Camelot. Albion still existed, but only in name. And soon that name became a dream._

_After Ambrosius left, Atlantis was left without a King or an heir. The land once known for their unity also divided. _

The sun slowly set on the two kingdoms – Atlantis and Albion.

The scene faded into darkness again. But this time, Merlin felt an unnatural tugging sensation, and he felt himself rise. It seemed as if he was being sucked up, pulled through some sort of a portal.

And then he was lying on the stone floor of the tower, gasping for breath.

"Merlin?" Balinor's face whirled into view. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Merlin gasped as he tried to sit up. Balinor helped him, slowly placing him against the stone wall. His father gazed sadly at him.

"It seems that my time with you is almost up." Balinor smiled. "Your friend wanted to take over guiding, so I pulled you out." The dragonlord scooted aside, revealing a young man, with a messy mop of brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Will!"

**A/N: This was actually really difficult to write. I wanted a back story behind the name "Pendragon" so I included the memories… I don't think it sounds like I want it to, but it'll do for now. When I did characterize Brutus and Ambrosius, really I saw an older version of Arthur and Merlin. **

**I did like characterizing Balinor. I obviously made him sound more happy and cheerful. Added a hint of "proud father" to his character too. :D**

**I hope the chapter itself wasn't too boring. The Spirit World portions are meant to explain some stuff out… I hope that it's okay... I promise the next chapter will have more Camelot sequences with even a hint of action!**

**Oh! And for those of you who are wondering if Merlin would meet Freya… let's just say that Freya has a bigger role to play later on. **

**This chapter is approximately 3732 words long… That's a lot of words! Since you read all of that, I **_**can **_**return the favor and read your reviews (If you review! which is a really good idea)! Really, folk I get very bored at home alone, doing nothing but typing random stories… and reviewing Calculus and reading my organic chemistry textbook… so please, please, please review! I want to know what you think of my story! (Did you actually read the whole paragraph?! I'm surprised :D) **

**Seriously, I would love you all so so so much if we could hit 14 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.03: The Wicked Day Rewrite**

**The Spirits' Secrets **

**Chapter 3: When Fathers leave Their Sons…**

Arthur was walking rather drowsily down the corridors, seemingly stumbling on air. And he called Merlin clumsy.

The entertainment for the night's banquet was, undeniably, the best. Arthur sighed sadly as he thought about how Merlin would have enjoyed the show. And yet, Arthur wasn't sad. Or at least not as much as before.

Up until today, most of the nobles and people of Camelot – hell, even Arthur, himself – thought that King Uther was falling ill and that he would soon be breathing his last. Arthur had hoped, sincerely, that was not true. And tonight, at the feast, Uther had proven himself to be more than capable and mentally stable to join Arthur in his birthday celebrations. Seeing Uther laugh and enjoy the show had been more than enough to lift Arthur's spirits back up.

And yet, near the end of the show, the smile had vanished. Arthur suddenly felt a slight chill rise up his back. Was his father alright? Arthur turned away from his chambers and made his way to Uther's chambers, again, stumbling more than he normally would. And he didn't have more than a goblet of wine…

Arthur entered the King's chambers, completely forgetting to knock before entering. He yawned drowsily. Why was he so sleepy? It must have been those restless nights catching up to him.

He stopped suddenly. In the chair nearest to the fire place, Uther Pendragon slept peacefully, his chin tucked slightly onto his chest and a goblet of wine clutched in his hands. Arthur smiled softly and made his way to his father. Slowly, he pried the goblet out and placed it on the table, mindful of not waking his father, before falling into the chair next to him.

It had been years since Arthur saw his father resting so peacefully. His father – a term he come to associate more and more with Uther than he had ever before. His eyes fluttered as Arthur tried to keep himself awake.

* * *

"Merlin!" The cry was of simple and pure joy, and Will leapt towards his friend, clutching him tightly. Merlin, for his part, returned the hug, holding onto his first friend as if he would never let go. Balinor smiled as he watched the boys.

It was a long while later that the boys separated. "Will, I'm – " Merlin started, but was promptly interrupted.

"If you're going to be apologizing for my death, then don't even think about seeing me ever again," Will said, feigning anger.

Merlin eyes fell to the floor. "Your deaths could have been avoided." Merlin looked up at both his father and Will. "If I had been just a little braver, if I had admitted my Magic to Arthur, many lives would have been spared."

"And your life would have been taken," Will countered. "Your father and I – even the countless others that died for you – we are proud to have been some help in our last moments, Merlin."

Merlin looked at Will curiously. "My life would not have been in any danger." His azure eyes glinted with pride. "You asked me if I could ever trust my secret with Arthur. Well, Arthur knows of my magic now. And he even accepted me." There was childish tint to his voice as Merlin straightened, sticking his chest out slightly. "I am a knight of Camelot!"

Will smiled smugly at his friend as he shook his head. "Let me guess, you never told him yourself, did you?"

"No," Merlin admitted, his smile fading. "But I never _told_ you either. You found out too, just like him."

"Yes, well, if you weren't such a wimp and didn't have to be bullied by the other kids – "

"What!" Balinor exclaimed, interrupting the pair. "Who bullied Merlin?" Both eyes fell upon the flustered dragonlord.

"It wasn't much, father. Just a little trouble." Merlin said quickly, attempting to reassure his father.

"They made fun of him, sir," Will told Balinor. "Kept calling him bastard."

"How dare they?!" Balinor exclaimed. "Who are they?"

Will laughed, "It's alright. Merlin couldn't keep his mouth shut most of time, anyways. He'd always say something smart back and that earned him plenty of hits."

That statement didn't seem to placate Balinor and he continued to gaze indignantly at his son, as if it was his fault for not telling his father this sooner. Merlin just shrugged.

"Will would usually take care of them. So the kids wouldn't normally mess with us. But one day, they decided to take things a little too far…" Merlin's voice drifted off.

"Yeah. And they laid a trap for you son. It didn't end well, when _I_ accidently walked into it… and then Merlin's magic lashed out protectively. He pretty much hit all five of 'em without so much as glance at them."

Merlin chuckled sheepishly at Balinor's surprised glance. "Luckily they all hit the trees hard enough to forget. Well, my magic might've played a role. I thought Will would be angry and turn me in or something… I _was _five…"

"You were five when this happened?" Balinor asked. Both boys nodded.

"I never told mum that Will knew…"

"And, oh, the pranks we played on the villagers." Will looked up dreamily. "That was so much fun."

"We played one on mother. We didn't think she'd notice, but she did." Merlin looked at Will angrily. "Mother freaked. And then she sent me to Camelot. Said something about me learning to control my magic."

"You both kept this from Hunith for 13 years?" Will and Merlin nodded in confirmation. "What prank did you play?"

They shared a glance, before turning back to Balinor. "You'd rather not know, sir," Will said, instead.

Balinor laughed. "Perhaps you are right. Anyways, I am running low on time." Balinor gazed down at his body, and Merlin followed his gaze, instantly noticing the pulsating glow.

Merlin smile faded once again and he gazed longingly at his father. "Are you going to move on? To the Land of No Return?"

The dragonlord shook his head. "No. I still have to wait for your mother." He smiled. "Hopefully, she'll be in no rush to get here, unlike a certain someone I know." Merlin squirmed slightly under his glare.

"I'll be waiting too, won't I?" Merlin asked, his thoughts running back to who he might wait for. Definitely Arthur, Hunith and Gaius. Probably the Knights of the Round Table. And definitely _not_ Uther.

A pained expression flashed through Balinor's face, but Will – Oh, Will looked overjoyed. "Nope, my friend. No waiting for you."

"What?" Merlin asked confused.

Balinor looked at his son, gauging his reaction carefully as he began to talk. "Merlin, you aren't going to be waiting for anyone because you're not dead."

"What?" This one was faint, as if Merlin already knew what his father would say even before he did.

"Merlin, you're immortal." Balinor smiled sadly, as he started to fade, leaving a very baffled warlock with his best friend.

* * *

Seibara was still humming the songs played by the minstrels during the feast. _What an extravagant life,_ she thought as she bit into the apple. Never before had she been invited to the birthday celebration of a Prince. A Prince who had introduced her to the council merely days ago.

Arthur had told the council that Seibara was a druid he had met, who unselfishly aided them on their quest to seal the tear. Most of the council was willing and happy to take her in. But some had their own views. The very same nobles, she learned, that had opposed to commoners being knighted. They hadn't stopped Prince Arthur, and she knew that they would definitely not stop King Arthur from fulfilling his promise to her and his manservant.

Merlin. The unselfish, most powerful warlock who willingly sacrificed his life to save his prince and Camelot. Really, Seibara felt guilty. It was supposed to be her walking through the veil. That was what she was supposed to give in return for the clemency granted to her clan by the King. It was a twisted sort of guilt, but she felt it was right. It was wrong for another man to take her place, and definitely wrong for Emrys to leave Camelot unprotected.

Despite it sounding ridiculous and despite knowing that her powers were literally nothing compared to Emrys's magic, Seibara decided to stay only to help protect the otherwise magically defenseless Kingdom.

Yes, this was probably as bad of an idea as stepping foot in Camelot in the first place. But it felt right. And so Seibara stayed.

"Why are you still here?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to face Lancelot.

"Ah! The noble Knight! Isn't that what they call you," Seibara teased.

Lancelot blushed slightly, but did not break the eye contact. "Why are you still here? Especially when you lost your boyfriend here."

Seibara tugged on her new cotton dress. "Lady Guinevere is very kind to me. See my new dress. I don't get anything like this in the forest." Lancelot didn't say anything, and Seibara squirmed slightly under his gaze. She turned away as she softly whispered back. "I don't think it's fair."

"What's not fair?" Lancelot asked.

"That my clan gets off easy and I don't pay anything back in return. That if I were powerful enough your friend needn't have died and leave this place vulnerable." Seibara glanced at the Knight. "I've decided to stay here and help you protect. If Merlin really isn't dead, like Gaius says, then I will stay here till he returns," Seibara proclaimed. "And if he never returns, then I guess you'll have to bear me forever."

Lancelot smiled. "You called me noble and brave. And yet I see those qualities in_ you_." Seibara turned a deep shade of red as she watched the Knight leave her alone in the corridors.

* * *

The torches were the only light source in the empty corridors at night. The guards would normally notice shadows flickering, but never cared to pay any attention – it must have been a trick of light, they would tell themselves.

All of the assassins who knew how to sneak by the guards would end up facing the next barrier that separated them from their prince: Merlin. And no assassin, magical or otherwise, ever lived to explain how Arthur was still alive. Their contractor was left confused at their mysterious disappearance. But Merlin no longer stood as the Prince's secret body guard.

So, when the Gleeman snuck past most of the guards, only to be caught by Uther's chamber guards, he simply knocked them out, getting past the only barrier between him and the Royal family. He unsheathed one of the guard's sword, and slowly walked in. He held the sword as he walked softly towards the chair where Arthur sat.

Arthur's head lolled to one side as he blinked blearily, fighting the sedative that the Gleeman had snuck into the wine. There was a flash, and his eyes focused on the wine jug in front of him. A man was coming at him, a sword held in position to behead the seemingly oblivious prince…

Arthur rose to his feet instantly, unsheathing his sword and blocking the blow. He felt the force push him back, and still his eyes refused to remain open… Arthur felt a chill run down his back. He had been sedated. One of the entertainers must have spiked his goblet. Arthur felt himself move towards his attacker.

"Guards!" Arthur's voice sounded weak, even to himself. "Guards!"

The Gleeman swung his sword in frustration, successfully disarming the downed Prince. The sword skidded to a stop next to the chair just as Arthur crumpled down to his knees, his back facing the assassin. He looked up at the man towering over him, his sword held above his head and ready to bear down on the defenseless Prince.

"Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon." The statement was soft, and Arthur felt the coldness in his voice reach him. The sword slashed through the air, bearing down on the powerless man. Arthur closed his eyes involuntarily.

The sword clanged against another sword, and Arthur opened his eyes. Both the Gleeman and Arthur turn around to gaze at King Uther, standing protectively next to his son.

"It will take more than a coward like you to kill my son," Uther hissed towards the assassin. He swung his blade, effectively leading the Gleeman away from his son. Arthur watched proudly (and still somewhat drowsily) as his father fought, despite being rusty with the sword.

Arthur tried to stand, even as he watched his father exchange blows. His father was still too weak and he was still too drowsy. And suddenly he watched his father fall as the Gleeman kicked the King.

Uther gasped as he lay tangled in the curtains. The Gleeman smirked, and made his way to the still struggling Prince. "Have you anything to say to your son before I kill him?" the man taunted. Uther gazed at his son, a desperate look in his eyes. And suddenly something snapped, and in a fit of rage, the king stood up.

The Gleeman lifted his sword once again when he heard the sound of metal swish through the air. Instinctively, he dodged and turned around to see the King standing with renewed strength. The King swung his sword with as much power as he could muster, pushing the attacker away from his son again. He blocked another hit and then twisted his sword, disarming the man and tripping him.

Uther stood towering above the Gleeman, anger evident in his eyes. How dare this foul creature threaten his son's life? He rose his sword and brought it down just as he felt a dagger slide into him. His eyes widened in surprise as he glanced down at the now dead man at his feet.

"Father?" Arthur's voice was faint and tinged with concern. The sword in Uther's hand clanged on the stone floor and Uther felt himself dropping into his son's hands. "Father!"

Arthur held his father, cradling him in his arms. His hands felt something sticky and Arthur looked down, surprised to see the white shirt stained red with blood. "No…" He whispered before turning towards the doors. "Guards!" When no one responded, he turned back to Uther. "I'll go get help…"

"Stay with me…" The plea came out in short gasps.

"I'm here father," Arthur told the King. Again turning towards the chamber doors, he bellowed, "Guards! Someone! We need help!" Arthur swore he heard hurried footsteps down the corridors.

"It is my time…" Uther whispered, relaxing himself into his son's arms.

"No… You can't die…" Arthur was begging now. _Just a couple of moments,_ he chanted in his head as tears began to prick the edges of his eyes. _Someone must be coming. Just a couple more seconds._ He was still fighting to stay conscious, although he felt the sedative wear off.

"I know you will make me proud, as you always have. You will be a great King…" Oh, how Arthur had longed to hear those words from his father. And yet, as he sat cradling his father, he wished he never had if it meant he had to hear it while his father bleed to death in his arms.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not ready…" Arthur felt a tear slip out.

"You – you've been ready for some time, Arthur…" There was that pride again in the dying King's voice.

"No. I need you," Arthur was crying now, the wet tears streaking his face. Both men were fighting to stay conscious.

Uther gasped and he grasped Arthur's forearm. "I know I've not been a… a good father. I put my duty to Camelot first. I'm sorry," Uther whispered through the labored pants.

"Don't say that -" Arthur shook his head, and attempted to stand up.

"But know one thing," he interrupted. "I always loved you." Uther's eyes closed as he blissfully fell unconscious.

"No… Father!" Arthur shook the King slightly. _No, please not him too. Not after Merlin._

The footsteps hurried closer. "The guards are unconscious," a female voice yelled. There was a pause, as if the woman outside was contemplating on what to do. Moments later, Seibara and Lancelot burst through the doors, halting as soon as they saw Arthur bent over the limp body of the King. Seibara's eyes widened as Lancelot bowed his head respectfully. And for a while, the three remained still until Seibara ran out to call Gaius. Lancelot made his way to his Prince and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Arthur's muffled sobs echoed across the silent chambers.

The sun rose over the Camelot, the vibrant colors marking the start of a new day.

_When fathers leave their children…_

… _They leave them knowing they are safe and armed with something no one can hope to defeat: Their Love._

**A/N: Well, now that was super angsty. Not really. I'm sorry about the last scene. It went by far too quickly and I obviously didn't do a great job with the fight scene – but really there is no difference between the original scene and the scene I tried to write (or at least there wasn't supposed to be). So… if you think my version is horrible (which, really, I won't blame you for), just watch that scene on YouTube. :D**

**As for Merlin being immortal… come on, you definitely saw that coming. I implied it at the end of Story 2 . :D Love Will by the way. I don't know if he was in character or not, though. I modeled him mostly after what I figured a good friend or a best friend should be. What did you guys think? Decent job?**

**And the thing about fathers, Balinor or Uther, whatever wrongs they may have done or may not have done, one thing about them is certain. They have unconditional love towards their child – willing to go so far as to lay down their own life to keep their children safe. It's what makes a father. Basic characteristic. So, when you have time, just return the gesture. Just 'cause. **

**Enough with the sentimental talk. :D**

**I think this is one of my favorite chapters. This chapter, the prologue for Story 3, Chapter 7 of Story 2, Chapter 1 of story 2, and Chapter 2 and 5 of Story 1, all of them are my favorites. They didn't exactly come out like I wanted them too, but they did a far better job than the rest of the chapters. (Did anyone actually read this paragraph? Again, I'm surprised):D**

**THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! You guys are seriously the BEST! I only asked for five reviews, but you guys gave me 12! I love you all! Officially! (I mean, I loved you all before too, it's just now, it's official!)**

**Seriously, thank you so much!**

**Don't forget to review for this chapter! Again, I appreciate all the reviews I get! So please please please review! Just five more would definitely make my day!**

* * *

**!Coming Soon to fanfiction . net near You!**

**Due to an overwhelming amount of people requesting to read 'The Curse of the Fallen Kings' - the last of the four ideas presented in Chapter 15 of 'Before the Dawn' - I have taken up writing that story!**

**Title: **The Curse of the Fallen Kings

**Genres: **Attempted Horror and Attempted Humor

**Rating: **K+/T

**Summary: **The Valley of the Fallen Kings was abandoned and feared for a reason. When Merlin unwittingly sets the ghosts of the fallen kings free, Camelot has another whole new humorously horrific adventure ahead of them…

**Release Date: **Wednesday, August 20th 2014 (hopefully)

**~ Shameless Advertising by Moni Hasnone~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.03: The Wicked Day Rewrite**

**The Spirits' Secrets **

**Chapter 4: The Question of Mortality **

Merlin was staring at Will as if he had grown two heads. He turned around to the space where his father stood. Apparently, the crazy Dragonlord thought it would be fine to tell his son of a life-changing secret right before he disappeared in thin air. "What was that about?" Merlin asked his friend, pointing at the empty space.

Will was grinning larger than ever. "You're immortal! It's a good thing, really. I think." Will looked up thoughtfully. "Although when you think about it, our deaths would be kind of in vain, 'cause you can't really die. I probably should not have jumped in front of that arrow. Maybe I should have pushed you in front of it," Will joked.

Merlin stared incredulously at his friend. "You're definitely not helping me understand."

Will sighed. "Do I have to explain stuff? Unlike your father, I'd really prefer not to talk so much. By the way, your father talks a lot, you know that?"

"Will."

"Okay, I got it. I'm supposed to tell you what exactly the story behind your mortality – or your immortality is." Again, Will smiled as if he had cracked the world's greatest joke. Seriously, was today just going to be filled with ridiculous jokes and boring lectures?

Will suddenly tilted his head as if he was listening to something. He scowled slightly. "Let's walk to one of the guest chambers, shall we? Apparently there is another spirit that has been waiting for you. She'll tell you the rest of what is left." He started walking towards the steps, and Merlin followed. They walked back through the corridors and hallways, a similar route that Balinor had taken to get to the West Tower.

_She_. Merlin's head shot up at that. Could it be…?

"Oh, talking of female spirits, I met your girlfriend." Will smirked towards his flabbergasted friend. "She's very sweet. And I'm truly sorry about your loss," Will added sincerely.

Merlin smiled. "She is. And I am too," he whispered back. He averted his gaze and cleared his throat. "But you were supposed to explain to me about what my father said before he left."

Will nodded. "See, most spirits here kind of feel bad for you. But I – I see it differently," Will said optimistically. "Basically, when all of those magical creatures died, their magic passed onto you. But there was so much magic that was connected to one being, it unintentionally connected you to the magic within nature. Simply put, if someone wants to kill you, they have to take away your magic from your soul – which isn't really possible – or the world itself has to be destroyed."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, shock and a hint of fear visible within the azure eyes. He stopped completely and for a moment, Will walked on, not noticing that Merlin wasn't following him anymore. It was a while later that Will saw that Merlin wasn't behind him. He turned around. "Everything okay?"

Merlin looked at his friend. "Why?" Will looked at Merlin, slightly confused. "Why was I gifted with so much power?"

"You're from the Ambrosius lineage – the most powerful wizardry family to ever exist apparently. Or that's what the spirits here say. So when you were born - at a peak time where all that abandoned magic was disrupting the balance between the worlds - the magic decided to manifest itself into you. And you know that the Old Religion is all about balance." Will watched as Merlin slowly started to walk towards his friend, and they both continued their trek to the guest chambers, silence stretching between them.

Finally, Will spoke up. "I don't get it. Shouldn't you be happy?" When Merlin didn't reply, Will continued. "Nobody wants to die, Merlin. And you – you never get to die, even if (for some pathetic reason) you want to. Isn't that a good thing?"

Merlin didn't say anything for a while, only lifting his hand to run his fingers through his hair. "No, it isn't, Will. When I thought I was just a mortal, just those couple of years I spent in Camelot, I've watched hundreds of people die right in front of my eyes. Just a couple of years, Will! If I have eternity – I don't want to see it, Will. I don't want to live forever and have to watch the people I love die in my arms again." Merlin sounded desperate, and for that moment Will completely understood why the warlock was scared of immortality.

"Well, think of it from the bright side!" Will exclaimed. "You could always visit us whenever you'd like. You, apparently, are the only one (besides the Triple Goddess and Destiny, of course) to walk all nine worlds."

Merlin was shaking his head again. "You're not making any sense." Merlin sighed, rubbing his hand on his forehead. This was too much to take in - Ambrosius lineage, nine worlds, immortality… "What am I supposed to do now?"

"You did leave Camelot unprotected when you so foolishly decided to step through the veil…" Will supplied. Merlin's eyes widened in a bizarre combination of fear and shock.

"Oh gods!" Merlin turned around, as if an exit out of the mighty citadel would lead straight to Camelot. "I need to get back, Will. You have no clue how much trouble Prince Prat could be in when I'm not there."

Will was laughing now, a complete opposite reaction to the panicking warlock. "Too true. And to do that you have two options." He showed Merlin two fingers, as if the choices were physically there. "The first would be for someone from Land of Man – meaning Camelot etc. – to summon you. Basically art of Necromancy or something. I didn't quite catch the phrase. Advantage: you'll get home really fast." Merlin was nodding energetically as if he already liked the choice. Will just shook his head.

"Disadvantage: you'll be under complete control, at least you're supposed to be, of the person who summoned you. Plus, that someone has to have very strong magic. So, that leaves with you being personal servant for Morgana or Mordred." Merlin was shaking his head with just as much vigor as when he nodded.

"Yeah, I agree. I don't think Morgana will ever become 'good' again…" Will started.

"Wait, how do you know so much? About magic, Morgana and everyone?"

Will smiled. "We keep an eye on you. All of us. Plus the spirits in the Spirit World are the epitome of knowledge. We know what's going on in pretty much all nine worlds." Will winked as he held a finger to his lips, as if he were hushing the warlock. "We have plenty of secrets. And we usually like to keep them." He straightened in mock-seriousness. "So, my clueless disciple, I hope you listened carefully. Because the knowledge I imparted onto you are the Spirits' Secrets."

* * *

Gaius tucked the blanket around the prone king. He sighed sadly. Uther may have become a mad man with regards to sorcery, but he was still a good king who only had Camelot's best interest at heart. And if seeing the King on his deathbed disappointed the physician, he could only imagine what Arthur was going through – that too, after Merlin…

Gaius walked over to Arthur and pulled him aside.

"Gaius, can you treat him?" Arthur asked, hoping and praying to all the gods in existence.

Gaius's eyes bore into the devastated prince, the physician's indifference façade masking his own pain. "The blade has touched his heart. He's bleeding inside." He bowed his head slightly. Arthur still looked at the physician with hope. After all, Gaius hadn't said that his father couldn't be saved, did he?

"There must be something… there must be something you can do. Please, Gaius," Arthur was begging, the desperate hope flaring in his frantic whispers.

"It is just a matter of time, I'm afraid. I'm sorry Arthur." Arthur took a step back as if the physician had just slapped him. How could Gaius say that so coolly, like the death of the king didn't matter? How could his father just die when he had so much to tell him, so much to share?

Arthur turned around and gazed at his father. The pale body that lay on the bed, its heart rate diminishing at every passing second. Yet, it still beat. It hadn't stopped yet. And as long as that heart continued to beat, Arthur too would not lose hope. He could not – would not see his father dying.

* * *

"We traced the assassin to the town of Whenham. It is in Odin's land. It seems he hired him to kill you and avenge the death of his son," Agravaine reported to Arthur. It was almost midday, and the knights had just arrived after a thorough investigation of the assassin. Arthur didn't reply, barely nodding as he registered the information.

"We believe he had an accomplice among the performers, but he has fled the city. We have doubled the guard, should there be another attempt on your life," Leon added. Part of the senior knight felt bad for the young prince. Already, given Uther's mental stability for the past year, Arthur was burdened with much of the responsibilities of the Crown Prince. And still Arthur clung onto the hope that Uther would get better, only for that hope to be dashed to the ground with this assassination attempt.

"Everyone's thoughts are with you, Arthur. But, er, if there's anything I can do…" Agravaine's voice trailed off near the end.

Arthur nodded again. "Your support means a great deal to me. Thank you," Arthur dismissed them. Leon looked over to Arthur again with an intense desire to console the Prince. And although a part of the knight considered Arthur as a younger brother, the more rational part of him knew that the Prince would be King of Camelot. So, the senior knight just nodded and followed Agravaine out of the empty council chambers, passing Gwen and Seibara as the two women entered.

The moment Arthur saw Gwen, he stood up. "What news of my father?" He looked at both women, his eyes betraying his emotions.

Gwen's eye's brewed with unshed tears for her boyfriend. She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Arthur. There is no change."

For the first time since his father fell, he felt the raw pain hit him with full force. There was no way his father could survive. "Well, why isn't Gaius doing something then?" Arthur snapped, angrily.

Gwen just shook her head, biting down on her lower lip. She knew how it felt to wait for her father to die and be completely powerless to do anything about it. Seibara stepped up, placing a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Because there is nothing he can do." Seibara replied, softly but firmly.

"He gives up hope then? As do all of you, I suppose." Arthur looked at the women crossly, waving his arms. He placed his arms on the nearest chair, his anger deflating just as instantly as it had come. "But, I won't," he whispered determinedly. Gwen walked over, placing her hand on his shoulder in a vain attempt to console him.

"I know. It's hard to accept. And I wish it wasn't so… There really is nothing that can be done," She said softly. Arthur started to shake his head, just as an idea formed in his head. Slowly he lifted his eyes to gaze into the caramel brown eyes.

"There is a way to heal my father." He turned his gaze towards Seibara.

Gwen gave a questioning glance to Seibara who was now shuffling uncomfortably under Arthur's scrutinizing gaze. "How?"

"With Magic." The statement shocked both women, but Arthur straightened excitedly, completely caught up on that idea. He made his way over to the sorceress. "Seibara, please. You said you were a healer. You healed Elyan during the quest. Can you heal my father?"

* * *

Merlin rolled his eyes as Will continued to laugh. He began to feel a little bit less tense than what he had felt when he was informed of his immortality. Will stopped abruptly in front of a large cherry wood door.

"Well, seems we're here." Will smiled at Merlin, encouraging him to open the door. Merlin tuned towards the door and held out his hand to push the door. The hand never landed on the polished surface as Merlin turned back around, staring at his fading friend.

"You never explained what the second option," Merlin said to Will.

His friend smiled. "The second option is to take the regular route through Land of Immortals and Heroes. Don't worry. She'll explain the rest to you." Will looked at the warlock, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "And please do try not to kill her. Not that you can… but you know what I mean."

Merlin turned back to the door, confused as to who might be in the room. He pushed the doors open, and walked in, halting as soon as his eyes fell on the lady standing next to the window, facing away from the startled warlock. Her black loose curls reached just below her shoulder on her tattered red dress.

"Freya," Merlin called out softly, daring to hope it was his lost love. The woman turned around, revealing a pale skinned face graced by a smirk that could only be rivaled by Morgana. Her cold, pitch black eyes regarded the warlock before her.

"Oh my, did you mistake me for your lost girl?" The cold laugh of Nimueh greeted the shocked wizard.

* * *

Agravaine was riding through the woods at the speeds of the wind as soon as night fell. The soft throttle of his horse was the only sound in the darkened forest. Arthur had talked with him just moments ago, consulting with him about his plans. And throughout the whole speech, only one thought ran through the Royal's head. He had to get to Morgana. This was bad. This was really bad.

He burst into the hovel, surprising the scheming witch. "Morgana!"

"Quiet, Agravaine!" Morgana hushed her uncle and turned back the bowl. Agravaine watched carefully, listening to his niece whisper in old tongue. Morgana's eyes flashed a brilliant shade of gold as the bowl filled with a bubbling black liquid. She picked up a jar in the corner of the shelf and began to pour the contents of the bowl into the glass container. "Poison from the depths of hell itself." She smirked triumphantly. "I've been trying to summon it for the past couple of days with dissatisfactory results. Seems today is my lucky day."

Agravaine shook his head. "Not today, milady. Uther has fallen while attempting to protect his son from an assassination attempt. He is nearing death."

"And this is bad news because…"

"Arthur plans on using magic to heal him. You remember that druid woman he introduced to the court? He has asked her to heal Uther." Agravaine fell silent, attempting to gauge Morgana's reaction.

The witch walked away slowly, lost in her thoughts. She turned around and faced her uncle. "Then we must see to it that he fails." She strode over to the small fireplace and reached out to a silver pendant that was in one of the bowls. Agravaine approached her, watching as she cast the charm into the fire and incanted a spell. The flames flared into a deep green color. Agravaine continued to gaze in awe as Morgana pulled the charm out of the raging fire, tossing it towards the surprised Royal. He caught the charm instinctively, before realizing it could be dangerous.

"It's cold…" Agravaine whispered, feeling the charm between his fingers. Part of him wanted to toss the charm, afraid of his niece's magic. And yet, he still held on.

Morgana smirked again, before talking to her uncle. "You must place the charm around Uther's neck."

Agravaine looked up into the flaming green eyes. "What will it do to him?"

"The force of any healing magic will be reversed, and magnified tenfold. By trying to cure his father, Arthur will seal his fate."

* * *

_Seibara was running through the forest, holding onto a weakened man. They whizzed past the forest trees, just as they heard the ambush of knights behind them. Seibara dove into the nearest ravine, bringing the man with her. She held him, her hand covering his panting mouth, as she listened._

_ The man next to her suddenly gasped and she loosened her grip on him. "Corin? Corin, are you alright?" Her desperate whispers filled the night. He nodded back, too exhausted to reply. And for a while, the pair sat there like that, Seibara supporting Corin and both panting. Yet, each gasp relieved Seibara. It meant they were alive._

_ "You came for me," Corin whispered. "You came to save me?"_

_ She smiled in return, brushing aside his dirty golden locks. "It seems you were doing a fine job of escaping yourself." She leaned forward, kissing the now-fugitive man before her desperately, hoping to convey her worry and relief in that gesture._

_ He pulled back slowly, and traced her face. "What would you have done if Uther Pendragon had executed me?"_

_ "Camelot would not remain standing," she replied, without hesitation. "Even if it meant my death."_

_ Corin laughed. "For all your words, you can't even throw a rock with magic."_

_ "But for you, I would do anything." Despite the gravity of the situation, they both smiled at that and Seibara rose up unsteadily. "I'm going to go see where the hunting party went. You stay right here." He nodded back in confirmation. _

_ She ran forward a bit, taking several turns and distracting the knights away from her friend. For hours, that went on, and only when Seibara was satisfied that they were far enough away did she make her way back to Corin. She could see him waiting for her, his arms wide open as she ran into her warm embrace. _

_ Yet, the sight that met her was different. Corin stood against the ravine, his eyes wide open at the clearing before him. Seibara stepped forward. "Corin…?"_

_ "Seibara!" His voice exclaimed. "Don't! Run away!" And at the same moment, the arrow from the ginger knight standing in the clearing was released, aimed at the unexpected guest. Seibara could only watch as she saw the arrow strike her boyfriend, who had flung himself in a desperate effort to save the sorceress. _

_ The arrow struck the man as the crimson blood spewed out from the gaping wound. It was the moment that Corin landed on the forest floor with a resounding thud that Seibara lost control. She let her emotions reign her magic and she let it all out in a brilliant and rare display of power, flinging the knight against the boulders. Sir Rupert's neck snapped and he fell to the ground like a ragdoll. _

_ "Seibara," a gasp came from below. Seibara's eyes fell to the forest floor, where Corin lay dying. She ran to him, and gently picked him up, cradling him in her arms. He smiled sadly through his pain. "Seems I was wrong. You are slightly capable with that magic," He joked, grimacing as pain jolted through his wreaked body. _

_ "No," she murmured as tears poured down from her eyes. "No, please…"_

_ "Seibara, please listen." Corin coughed out blood as he gasped again for air. "Seibara, I know you're not much of 'leading the clan' person. But promise me." He held out a shaky hand that Seibara readily gasped. "Promise me you'd protect them."_

_ "No." She rubbed her eyes, clearing them and looked at her friend resolutely. "I'm not letting go of you yet." She pulled the arrow out, unintentionally extracting a strangled moan from the injured man and placed her palm across his wound. _

_ She took a deep breath in. "Efencume ætgædre, eala gastas cræftige gesietricie pis lic forod." Her eyes flashed gold, and she peered down at the wound, hoping it would close. It didn't._

_ What was she doing wrong? Why wouldn't heal? Corin gasped involuntarily underneath her arms. "Seibara," he called out to her. She ignored him, as she felt tears blur her vision again. She tried the same spell again, uttering with more force. Her eyes flashed a pale gold, releasing a ridiculously small amount of magic. "Seibara, please. Just stay with me." He was begging, but she didn't reply, desperately chanting the spell over and over and completely exhausting herself._

_ It must have been an eternity later that Seibara turned to look at her boyfriend, defeat evident in her eyes. The sight that greeted her back were the glassy brown eyes of her dead future husband. _

_ She wailed into the night sky, clutching Corin to her chest._

Seibara woke with tears in her eyes, fear and sorrow etched on her face. She looked around at the guest chambers, and silently curled herself, weeping onto her knees.

**A/N: Yeah, there's a lot of death in this fic, isn't there? And I'm not exactly the best with those scenes. My forte kind of lies in describing magical moments and creatures… I think…**

**Oh, and about the spirit world scene... oops, did you think it was Freya? :D**

**Well, don't forget to review. :D**

**There are 24 hours in a day, out of which I dedicate 10 hours for sleeping (it's summer vacation for me right now, so don't judge). The remainder of 14 hours, I allot about 5 hours to typing these chapters up. That leaves 9 hours. You can say that 4 of those 9 hours goes to breakfast, dinner, Lunch, break time (AKA watch movies and vids on YouTube), and other humanly needs. That leaves 5 hours where I'm waiting for your reviews… yeah, just staring at the computer screen for you to review…**

**Please guys, review! :D I value them a lot!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.03: The Wicked Day Rewrite**

**The Spirits' Secrets **

**Chapter 5: Of Guilt and Sorrow**

"Gaius, I don't think I'll be able to do it," Seibara told the Court Physician. It was early morning when Seibara barged into the Gaius's chambers, effectively waking up the old man. "First of all, I'm not allowed to do magic within this kingdom until the laws change. And even if Arthur managed to bend that law, my magic is insignificant compared to Merlin's and this is the King we're talking about. If it fails…?"

"Then I think you should tell Arthur of the consequences of such a spell." Gaius sighed. Since when had he become a personal counselor to everyone in the kingdom? First it was Merlin, now it was Arthur, Gwen, Seibara _and_ the knights. And each of them would bring a random, sometimes ridiculous (in the case of Gwaine), problems to which he had to provide a solution.

"But I can do the spell," she told him (like she had for the past hour). "I'm just afraid…"

"For heaven's sake, child! Take this to Arthur!" Gaius all but screamed. Seibara flinched visibly.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to… I know I woke you up in the morning and I know you haven't been able to get much sleep with all that research regarding Merlin… but please Gaius." She looked at him desperately. "Isn't there a way to avoid telling Arthur or something?"

At that exact moment, the Physician's chamber doors burst open _again_ (seriously, how haven't they fallen off their hinges yet?) and Arthur walked in. "Gaius, have you seen Seibara…" His voice trailed off as his eyes fell on the missing sorceress. He smiled, relieved to have finally found her. "Here you are. Have you found that spell yet?" Arthur was trying to remain calm, but his heart thumped painfully against his chest.

And normally, Seibara could have just lied and told the prince that she hadn't found the spell. But staring into those earnest blue eyes, she didn't have the heart to say so. Arthur was trying everything in his power, even the very magic he was taught to despise, to save his father.

The Sorceress stood up from where she was sitting. "Sire… I know of a spell," she started carefully before being interrupted.

"Brilliant! Let's go to my father's chambers now, shall we?" The Prince's face lit up with renewed hope. Arthur turned around before realizing that she wasn't following. He turned to face her again. "What's wrong?"

She looked around nervously. "I don't think I can heal him." Arthur's face fell instantly.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid the spell might backfire, sire. I – "

"Have you used it before? Has it failed?" Seibara opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Arthur again. "How would you know that it failed if you've never used it before? Seibara, magic is my last resort – "

"My boyfriend, Corin!" Arthur stopped his rambling. Even Gaius turned around questioningly. Seibara looked at both of them before launching into her story. Of how Corin healed Sir Rupert, of how he turned Corin in, of how Corin was tortured needlessly in the Camelot's dungeons, and of how he had escaped and met her at the edge of the forest. She told them how he followed her, how she abandoned him, how she watched helplessly as her boyfriend had been shot, how she had snapped the neck of a knight in pure revenge and how she attempted to heal Corin. She wouldn't normally divulge so much, but they needed to understand why she couldn't do this.

She sunk into the chair, attempting to steady her shaky voice and blinking back the tears. "Do you understand, now? That was the last time I tried that spell, and it failed me when I needed it the most." She turned around to gaze into the shocked eyes of Arthur Pendragon. "The thing about magic is that it so unpredictable. Apparently I had used so much magic to kill that man, I didn't have enough to heal my love." She was wringing her hands, nervously. "This is your father, and more than that, the King of Camelot. If I fail…"

Arthur slowly walked forward and knelt in front of the woman, placing his hand on her right knee. "I am truly sorry for your loss," he whispered towards her. Seibara looked into the eyes of the future king. "Seibara, I know my father is dying. I know that if I leave him be, he will be gone from me forever. I just want to buy more time." Arthur took a deep breath in and averted his gaze.

"If you succeed, then I get that time. And," Arthur hesitated slightly. "And, if you fail, it would be no different."

Seibara gazed into the Prince's eyes as she slowly nodded. "I will try," she whispered. Arthur smiled encouragingly, before standing up and helping the sorceress.

* * *

Gwen had just finished re-bandaging the wound on the fallen King, as her thoughts flew back to the previous night.

_I appreciate your kindness, everything you're doing for him._ Arthur was thanking her, in his own way.

_ I do it for you._ Her gentle reply had forced Arthur to look away in an attempt to hide his pain. And Gwen felt that raw emotion. She knew how it felt to lose a father.

Gwen set the medicine vials back on the tray and picks it up, turning abruptly. She gasped as she saw Lord Agravaine standing at the foot of the bed.

"It is cold today. Perhaps it's a good idea to start a fire." He gave her that same loose smile that made her feel sick to her stomach. But she nodded politely.

"Of course," she replied as she retreated out of the chambers. Agravaine watched her leave, his eyes following the ex-maidservant. Only when he was sure that she was no longer in sight did he pull out the tiny silver charm. He moved closer to the pale King, quickly and swiftly placing the charm around Uther's neck and tucking it out of sight.

"Finally, you will get all that you deserve, old friend," he whispered towards his brother-in-law. Agravaine straightened himself and started to head out of the chambers.

_Agravaine! It seems your sister is pregnant. You will have a nephew soon…_

_ Brother, Camelot will soon have an heir. And we have Nimueh and my husband to thank for that. _Igraine's brilliant smile lingered before his eyes.

_It seems, Agravaine, we have both lost someone very dear to us because of Magic. _

_No, Uther. Igraine is dead because of_ _your lack of knowledge – your misunderstanding of the Old Religion. _Agravaine had intended to scream that onto the mourning King's face. Perhaps he should have.

_Please, Uther. She's just a girl – a motherless child. _Agravaine was begging. He watched as they dragged his sweetheart out onto the courtyard and burned her with countless other sorcerers.

_You don't understand now, Agravaine. But I will rid this world of evil. This girl might seem to be your daughter, but she will be corrupted. Her magic will corrupt her. Just like it did to your wife._

_Don't speak of my wife's name in vain! Lady Helen was a loyal and true wife! _Agravaine screamed it to the King, who had locked him up in the dungeons, claiming that he was enchanted by the 'little Devil'. Apparently, his own daughter was trying to kill him. Agravaine could still see the five-year-old's fearful eyes as she called out to her father. It was the last he ever saw of his little girl.

Agravaine had attempted to assassinate Uther several times after the incident, only to be pardoned because Uther believed he was under enchantment. So, with no support and completely dejected, Agravaine had left Camelot, vowing to exact his revenge.

He waited several years, and it seems those years of waiting paid off. Agravaine smiled maliciously. He sure hoped that Uther died painfully. The King of Camelot did not deserve a quick death.

Arthur was walking past him, Seibara and Gaius close behind. "Good morning, Uncle," Arthur greeted the man. Agravaine smiled in reply, nodding as he gazed at Gaius and the sorceress.

Seibara shivered involuntarily. Lord Agravaine smirked, as if he had noticed the shiver. "Something isn't right," she muttered underneath her breath as she watched the Royal leave. It was as if she was getting an ominous sign. She shook the feeling off and followed Arthur and Gaius into the King's chambers.

They walked over to the pale body of Uther. Arthur gazed at Seibara, giving her a quick nod. She returned the nod and placed her palm on the wound. The sorceress closed her eyes.

_Promise me, Seibara. _Corin was begging her. Why were those thoughts coming to her now? Her eyes flickered open before she shook her head. She couldn't think about those moments now. She had to be calm.

"_Efencume ætgædre, eala gastas cræftige gestricie pis lic forod,_" She chanted softly at first. Her eyes flashed a brilliant gold as she felt the magic leave her, entering the prone body before her. Seibara stepped back, watching as the silver tendrils made their way into Uther, healing him.

Uther's eyes flew open and just for that moment, Seibara felt relief flood through her.

"Arthur…" Uther whispered, just as the thrilled Prince made his way to the prone body. Arthur laughed in relief, grasping the shaking pale hand as he gazed at his father.

And suddenly, the silver tendrils withered away, replaced by hideous black vines that flickered for mere seconds before seizing the injured king. Uther gasped for air, his body convulsing painfully.

Arthur turned around, still holding onto his father's hand. "Seibara! What's happening?" Arthur exclaimed, alarmed.

Seibara started to come closer, confusion and alarm etched across her face. "I don't know…"

"Do something!" Arthur commanded, just as Seibara placed her hand once again over the wound. Gaius moved closer to the King, ready to aid him if need be. Uther fell still, his pale face turning icy cold.

Gaius placed two fingers on the Uther's neck, checking for a pulse. Seibara and Arthur watched anxiously, waiting for the Physician to reply. Gaius's eyes widened as he shook his head.

Seibara stepped back startled as Arthur stared at the dead body. "You killed him…" Arthur whispered to the sorceress. "You said it would backfire… but did you intend to kill him all along?"

"No, Arthur!" Seibara looked at the Prince alarmed.

"Leave, both of you." Arthur turned to his father, still holding the limp hand.

"Arthur – "

"Leave before I call the guards!" Arthur bellowed towards the sorceress. And Seibara didn't hesitate as she sprinted out of the chambers, stopping only when she felt she was a safe distance from the angry prince.

Seibara leaned against the stone wall of a random corridor, her chest heaving from the run and the unexplainable sorrow. She had failed. The one time Arthur trusted magic, requested for magic to be used in his kingdom, she had failed him.

She had killed Uther Pendragon.

Seibara sunk to the floor clutching her head as she sobbed. She despised the man, yes. But she never intended to kill him. And yet the pain and toll that the unintentional murder took on her… really, it was just unexplainable.

* * *

Merlin stretched his arm out in front of him defensively. Nimueh eyed the warlock before her. "Oh, do you intend to kill me again, _Mer_lin?" She cooed as she walked towards him. For a moment, Merlin hesitated, but slowly he lowered his arm, watching cautiously as Nimueh stopped a foot away from him.

"What do you want, Nimueh?" Merlin demanded, his voice steady and dark. "Was threatening my mother's life or Gaius's life not enough for you? Was striking a fireball straight to my chest not enough for you?"

Nimueh's smile faded, as her eyes darkened, matching the same intensity as Merlin's eyes. "I never intended to harm you. I wanted to see Arthur as King myself. Ever since Uther Pendragon persecuted me for helping him and Igraine." Merlin didn't reply, so the priestess continued. "I attempt only to help. Is it my fault you and Uther understand so little of the Old Religion. Is it my fault that my aid is not what you sought?"

Merlin shook his head slowly. "Don't blame the Old Religion for your doings. The Old Religion only asked for the balance to be restored – But you, you were the one taking the lives of innocent people that had nothing to do with the initial bargain. I traded my life for Arthur's, not Gaius's nor my mother's." Merlin's voice was still deadly calm.

"And yet, I can't take your life. Destiny had great plans for you," she said spitefully. "So I took the life of one nearest to you. Gaius only volunteered later on."

Merlin sighed, exasperated with the conversation. "This is getting nowhere. What do you want from me?"

Nimueh shook her head, the smile forming again. "I was sent here to explain to you about how to get back home."

"You?" She nodded. "Why you?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"I happen to have some connections in the Land of Immortals and Heroes. Although what help they are to you, I don't know."

"Not that I want any help from anyone you know – not if I can help it." Merlin quickly put in. Nimueh glared at the warlock, but didn't reply back. "I don't understand. Why is it that I can't go back to Camelot from here?"

"The nine worlds, as I'm sure you know by now, are separated by veils that are rather hard to open. The Spirit World has direct connection with Land of Immortals and Heroes. To open the veil between the Spirit World and any other world requires blood sacrifice," Nimueh explained smugly. Merlin sighed inwardly: if he had to choose between Nimueh's explanations and Death's lectures, then Death wins, no competition.

"Let me guess. Land of Immortals and Heroes has direct connection with Land of Man?"

"No. But it does have direct connections with Avalon – which leaves you close to Camelot. Not anyone, however can breach these veils. They have to _pass_ whatever tests the guardians of the veil give and also have permits to travel the worlds. Lucky for you, your permit is within your blood and magic."

Merlin nodded, mentally taking notes at all the information that was chucked at him.

"Your immortality gives you access to the Spirit World and Land of No Return. Your lineage gives you access to Land of Immortals and Heroes as well as the Dark World and Avalon. Your magic gives you access to remaining worlds." If Merlin hadn't known any better, he would have thought there was a hint of pride in her voice. "Any questions?"

Merlin started to shake his head, before pausing. "I still don't understand. Why are you helping me?"

"There are many characters in your story, Merlin. My role is to aid you." She said haughtily. Her dark eyes softened marginally as she continued. "I only wished to help, Merlin, albeit an unorthodox way."

Merlin nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

Nimueh cocked her head curiously. "So now you trust me?" Merlin rose an eyebrow, as if to say _whatever gave you that idea?_ Nimueh laughed. "Well, there's a basic map on the wooden table. And a book explaining to you more about the nine worlds. The map will tell you where exactly you are and where your destination is. I've enchanted it for you. Oh, I forgot to mention." She watched Merlin make his way to the wooden table, shuffling through the papers.

"I do have a younger sister where you are going. You probably want to avoid her. She has a nasty habit of pulling off ridiculous pranks… you don't want to get caught in one of them," she warned the preoccupied warlock.

The air around them suddenly chilled, and Merlin looked up, startled. "What's happening?"

Nimueh looked out the window, her eyes glazed over and a malignant grin spreading across her face. "It seems your King has arrived in our courtyard…" Her voice trailed off, as Merlin felt his blood run cold.

_Not Arthur…_

Merlin charged out of the guest chambers, rushing to get to the courtyard. His thoughts were racing, as his heart thumped painfully against his chest. _The clotpole can't die within the short time I left him, can he?_

Merlin skidded to a stop on the wet cobblestones, shocked at the man standing in front of him.

Because, standing in front of him, clad in a royal blue cloak, a silver crown resting on his head, was the King of Camelot: Uther Pendragon.

* * *

Seibara took a deep breath in. She paused before she pushed open the chamber doors. Her eyes searched frantically around the room until finally landing on the familiar form of Arthur Pendragon, slumped in the chair nearest to the fire place.

"I did not give permission for anyone to enter my chambers," Arthur whispered, his voice shaky and unsteady.

"I know," Seibara replied just as softly. Arthur's head snapped in her direction, his brow contracted in obvious anger. And yet, beneath that anger, Seibara saw the pain and lamentation that the Prince was going through. "But I felt the need to explain myself."

Arthur leapt to his feet. "I need no explanation from you, _sorceress_," he hissed towards her.

Something snapped in Seibara and she stared indignantly at the Prince. She had intended to tread carefully, to help Arthur see from her view, but now, hell with 'treading carefully'.

"Oh, yes you do," she told him with the same firmness and determination that she had shown when she met him the first time. Before he could reply, she continued, picking up pace as she went on. "I know you know that I didn't mean to kill your father. I warned you. I told you how my boyfriend died. If I had intended to kill Uther Pendragon, I wouldn't talk so much. Hell, I wouldn't even agree to help you and just watch as life seeped out of the King of Camelot."

She took in a deep breath, not even noticing how Arthur hadn't even attempted to interrupt her. She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing the dark curls out of her face. "I don't know why the spell failed. It should have worked. But it failed. And I know you have no one else to blame, so you're probably going to blame me. So, before you follow your father's footsteps and decide to start another purge or something equally stupid – go ahead and vent your anger off on me. Execute me, torture me, banish me, or whatever else you can come up with." She paused here, and stared at Prince waiting for his verdict.

Arthur looked at her before crumbling onto the chair, sighing heavily. "Is that why you haven't left yet?" She didn't reply. Arthur rubbed his forehead, attempting to cease the nonstop pounding that had been present since his father died. "I know you didn't mean to kill him. I know. But it doesn't change the fact that I lost both parents to magic. And it doesn't change the fact that you did kill my father."

"Sire, if I may, she didn't kill Uther Pendragon." Both heads whipped towards the entrance, where Gaius stood, slightly leaning against the cherry door. Gaius slowly held up a chain, a silver charm dangling at the end of it.

Arthur walked up to Gaius, slowly taking the pendant from his hands. "It seems, sire, that someone placed this around Uther's neck." Gaius explained. "It reverses the healing spell and magnifies it by tenfold. Uther never stood a chance."

Seibara looked at the charm, shock evident in her eyes. "Who would…?"

Gaius shook his head slowly as he watched Arthur walk back to the armchair. "I don't know. Only Gwen, you, myself and Arthur ever visit Uther. I see Morgana's hand in this; however, I fail to see how it reached Uther. No one else – "

Gaius was still talking, explaining the nature of the pendant, and how it came from dark magic. Yet, all of those words fell deaf to Arthur's ears, as his memories drifted to just before they entered the chambers.

Agravaine left the chambers right before they tried to heal Uther.

And normally, Arthur would just ignore the incident as a coincidence. But he had personally dressed his father this morning with Gwen. And Seibara and Gaius were both locked in the Physician's chambers. That left only two options. Either Gwen had planted the charm, or Agravaine did. After the Emrys incident within Gaius's chambers several weeks ago… Arthur's head pounded with renewed strength, almost unbearably.

Agravaine was betraying Camelot. Arthur might not have proof today, but he knew for certain that his uncle was the reason Uther Pendragon had died.

Gaius seemed to understand that the Prince needed some time alone, and he slowly guided the sorceress out of the Prince's chambers.

Arthur closed his eyes, hoping to all the gods that this was some twisted dream. He couldn't bear it. First the death of many innocent citizens, then Merlin's death and now Agravaine's betrayal. It had to be a nightmare. There was no other explanation.

**A/N: I was actually kind of disappointed with my characterization of Seibara in this fic, until this chapter. She came back up and at Arthur with a new strength. I actually loved the scene where she goes off on a rampage. **

**The beginning scene was actually slightly sarcastic. It kind of did seem a little out of place, but I kept it intact because I wanted to show Gaius's frustration. **

**The whole Uther dying scene – yeah, obviously I made changes from the original scene. I took out the sage branch and made it completely magic orientated. I don't really know why I did that, but I did.**

**I actually like how this chapter turned out overall. It showed the gray side to each character (including Agravaine) and I liked that. The basic story I came up for Agravaine is that after Igraine's death, Agravaine did blame Uther for her death, but he also understood his brother-in-law's pain. He understood that it was all, really, a big misunderstanding that cost his sister's life. However, Uther kind of goes crazy and kills off all the sorcerers and Agravaine's child happens to be a girl who was born to a sorceress. Uther claims that Agravaine had been enchanted, locks him up in his dungeons, and kills the toddler. This story kind of shows why Agravaine supports Morgana and magic so much. **

**Nimueh's story is pretty much the same, except it was all unintentional, all her wrongdoings. **

**Well, I'm finished with my A/N now. Sorry it's kind of long.**

**Next up: Final Chapter of the 'Spirits' Secrets' ending with the bittersweet coronation of King Arthur Pendragon.**

**Don't forget to review. This chapter and fic were really heavy with hurt/comfort and angst more than magic, fantasy and adventure. But this fic is really a set up fic for the rest of the adventures, so I had to write it. What do you think? Did I do a decent job with those genres or do you think I should stick to what I like better?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.03: The Wicked Day Rewrite**

**The Spirits' Secrets **

**Chapter 6: King Arthur Pendragon**

Gwen was walking towards Arthur's chambers. She had just now found out (from Gaius) that Seibara's spell had failed and that the King had died. She knew the pain that Arthur was probably going through now, having lost her own father in a similar way.

_I can't watch him die… There's still so much I want to say to him… He cannot die._ Arthur's voice was so broken, in such a dire need to save his father. Gwen remembered seeing him, standing at the bed post, staring so helplessly at Uther. 'Oh, Merlin,' she thought to herself. 'Where are you when we need you?'

Although Merlin with magic was still a new concept for Gwen to grasp, she kept wondering throughout the past couple of days if Uther would still be on his deathbed had Merlin lived…

Gwen was jolted out of her thoughts by the clamor at the end of the hall, near Arthur's chambers. There was a loud thumping, as if someone was knocking on a door ferociously.

"Seriously, Princess. You can't lock yourself in your chambers!" Gwaine's incredulous voice echoed across the hall.

"Sir Gwaine, I don't think you should – " Leon attempted to add in, only to be cut off by Seibara.

"I don't believe it. This is the strength of Camelot's great Prince? To roll himself into a little ball and shut himself up in his chambers?" Seibara increased the volume of her voice, as if she intended Arthur more than anyone else to hear what she had to say.

"Seibara, I implore you to watch yourself. Any man would react the same way if someone they love had died." Elyan's voice added to the conversation. Gwen picked up her pace, already foreseeing a fight.

"Yeah, well my boyfriend died too. You don't see me locked in a room," she said, a notch softer than the tone she initially spoke in. "Besides, I'm trying to get him out."

Lancelot sighed. "It's unbearable really. Arthur just lost someone he considers his own younger brother and merely weeks later, barely given enough time to recuperate, he loses his father. No, I don't think we should try to get him out. I think he's better off alone, at least for a while."

"And normally, I would agree with you," Leon said, just as softly. "But Camelot has lost her King, too. Arthur is needed right now. With his coronation tomorrow morning and the council nobles pressing for a meeting…" Leon's voice trailed off, just as Gwen came into view.

"What's going on here?" Gwen asked. The knights stood aside, as Seibara pointed towards the chamber doors.

"Your Prince locked himself in and isn't replying," she complained, as if she were a toddler talking to her mother. "And the knights are worried," she quickly added. Gwen smiled. Despite Seibara's harsh manner and head-strong personality, Gwen knew that if someone could gain the sorceress's loyalty, she would remain at their side for her entire life. And she also knew that the Seibara was worried for the Prince.

Gwen made her way to the chamber doors, softly knocking on the wooden surface. "Arthur? Arthur, please open the door. You're scaring us."

Gwaine swore in the background, and Gwen turned around to see watch the rogue knight. "Why didn't we come up with this idea sooner?" he asked, as his eyes brightened. When everyone gave him a questioning glance, he continued to talk. "We could have just asked Seibara to unlock the doors, and then we barge in and give Arthur a piece of our mind."

Seibara nodded, readily accepting the plan. Gwen shook her head. "No," she said, a hint of finality ringing through her voice. "Seibara unlocks the doors, and _I_ go in to talk with Arthur. No one else."

The knights looked at her, ready to protest before Percival interrupted. "I agree with Lady Guinevere."

Seibara looked at the woman before her before slowly accepting her plan. She stretched her hand in front of the doors, whispering a single word in old tongue. The door clicked open, and the group stared at the ex-maidservant expectantly.

Gwen took a deep breath in and opened the door, gently closing it behind her as soon as she was in the chambers. The curtains were closed, blocking the sunset's extravagant colors from filtering in and illuminating the chamber.

"Arthur?" She called out gently, as she walked forwards. There was no reply. Only the sound of crackling fire at the hearth. Her feet tapped against the stone flooring as she made her way to Arthur's bed.

And sure enough, sitting on the floor with his back leaning against his bed, was Arthur Pendragon. Tears streamed down his face as his eyes gazed emptily into the open space before him. "Oh, Arthur," Gwen whispered as she wrapped her arms around the Prince, pulling the man towards her so that his head rested on her chest as she laid her chin on his golden hair.

And for a moment, the pair sat there like that, until Arthur broke the silence. "Agravaine killed my father, Gwen."

Gwen pushed back, surprised. She looked into the blue eyes, cupping her hands around his wet face. "What?" she asked, the shock still evident in her voice.

Arthur closed his eyes and let his head rest back onto the bed behind him. "First Morgana, and now Agravaine. Those that I trust most are betraying me, Gwen, and I'm failing to notice them until it's too late. Thousands of innocent lives, Merlin's life and now my father's life – all of them are lost because of my incapability." Gwen shook her head, ready to protest, but Arthur had more to say. "I'm not fit to be King, Gwen. If the past is anything to go by, I'm not fit to be King," he whispered dejectedly.

"No, Arthur." Gwen whispered back, her hand still placed on the prince's cheek. Arthur pushed himself forward and opened his eyes. "If you aren't fit to be King, Merlin, Uther, and countless others would not lay down their lives for you. They know. They know that you are going to be the greatest King Camelot has ever seen." She smiled reassuringly.

He shook his head sadly. "Their lives would have been spared if I hadn't been so incompetent." A lone tear slid out just as Gwen rested her forehead against his.

"Arthur," she whispered, as they both closed their eyes. "Don't you see? All of us want to protect you, because we know that you're a kind-hearted and brave King. You mourning the deaths of countless knights and mere servants proves that. Only you are capable of being King." She leaned forwards, closing the gap between the new King and herself and pressing her lips against Arthur's. She kissed him gently, wanting to convey in her simple gesture all of the faith that not only she had placed on him, but that which the entire Kingdom placed on Arthur Pendragon.

The curtains slid to the side marginally, allowing a few rays of sunlight to escape into the dark chambers. The golden rays fell on the pair as they separated. Arthur opened his eyes, and in lieu of the empty despair within those blue eyes, there now existed a rekindled flame of hope.

* * *

Night fell across Camelot, and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky. The people of Camelot stood in the courtyard, each holding a candle up to the skies as they mourned the death of their King. The candle flames twinkled on the ground, like a mirror to the night sky.

Within the castle, Uther Pendragon lay upon the dais at the center of a great room. Arthur walked in, and the doors were shut gently by Gaius and Gwen behind him. He took a deep breath in before making his way to his father.

_There is so much I wanted to tell you, Father_, Arthur thought to himself. He sighed, as he leaned forward, kissing his father on the forehead. _But I think you knew most of it anyways. _Tears slid down his face involuntarily, splashing onto the pale face. _I will make you proud, Father. And if I am half the man you are, Camelot will see a bright golden age._

Arthur stood at the side, still gazing at the man in front of him. Not Uther Pendragon the tyrant, who had persecuted millions of sorcerers and magical creatures, nor Uther Pendragon the King of Camelot, who protected his kingdom and brought upon a short era of peace. No, the man that lay in front of him were neither of those.

Arthur gazed, proud and sad at Uther Pendragon, his father, who had fearlessly fought and died to protect his son.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he opened the doors, exiting the great room where his father rested. It was a new day, and he would be crowned King soon. Arthur still didn't believe that he was fit to be King, but he didn't want his father's and Merlin's sacrifice to be in vain…

Arthur halted instantly when his eyes fell at the sight before him.

Because right in front of him, spread on the steps and on the floor before the hall, were the Knights of the Round Table. Gwaine and Percival were sound asleep while Leon, Elyan and Lancelot anxiously waited for the Prince to return. Gwen and Seibara sat in a corner, also wide awake and silent.

Arthur stepped forwards, his mouth wide open, prompting everyone to scramble onto their feet. "Have you all been here all night?" he asked hoarsely. They all nodded in return.

Lancelot stepped forward hesitantly. "We know that if Merlin were alive, he would do the same for you. He wouldn't want you to feel alone."

"And we don't either," Gwen added, smiling softly.

Arthur felt tears prick the edges of his eyes again, and he quickly blinked them back. "You are all true friends," he whispered towards them. They all smiled. Arthur cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed at the show of emotion. "You must be hungry?"

"Starving!" Gwaine exclaimed from the back, prompting soft chuckles from everyone.

"Me too… Come on. We can have breakfast in my chambers," Arthur offered before all of them headed up the spiral staircase.

* * *

Uther Pendragon gazed at him inquisitively. "You there," He called out to the still gawking Merlin. "Boy, tell me where I am. This is not Camelot, I presume."

"Sire?" Merlin managed to choke out. Uther rolled his eyes just as he recognized who he was speaking to.

"You are Gaius's ward and Arthur's manservant, aren't you? Did you ever get that mental illness fixed?" He said, a hint of mirth hidden in his voice.

Merlin snapped out of his shock, as he glared at the King. "You're in the Spirit World, sire." He said politely as he possibly could.

Uther's eyes darkened instantly and he nodded slowly. The King turned around where he stood, taking in the mighty citadel before him, before his eyes fell upon the steps leading to an entrance. Merlin watched as Uther slowly made his way to the steps, before he sat down. Uther then turned towards him, and gestured with his hands to join him.

When Merlin hesitated, Uther started to talk. "Death has an interesting characteristic, boy. It does not care about status or rank. It snatches the young – " Uther pointed towards Merlin. " – as well as the old. Quite a demented form of equality, really."

Merlin smiled, stunned at the sudden philosophical speech that sprouted from Uther's mouth. He walked forwards and sat next to the King at the front steps, gazing at the hazy courtyard with the King.

"Merlin, right?" Uther asked. Merlin nodded. Uther cleared his throat before going on. "I must thank you, Merlin, for protecting Arthur." When Merlin failed to reply, Uther continued. "Arthur told me that you sacrificed your life so that he wouldn't have to step through the veil."

Merlin stayed quiet for a moment. So, Arthur had told his father (and the council, probably) that he took Arthur's place. Arthur probably also _conveniently_ forgot to tell them that he had magic. Merlin smiled again. "It is my duty, sire."

Uther turned around to gaze at Merlin. "Very few servants think the way you do," Uther finally said, before he turned his gaze back to the empty courtyard. "When you first saved my son from Lady Helen's dagger, I knew you would be perfect for protecting my son. That was why I appointed you. I never understood how or why you did, but I knew you would. Something about you that I can't place my finger on…" Uther's voice trailed off.

Merlin didn't turn around, but his mind went back to the first day he had stepped into Camelot. But it seems Uther thought the same as Arthur.

Uther sighed. "I know that you have an unnatural bond with Arthur." Uther paused, thinking about whether it was a good idea to divulge this piece of information with the servant. "He seems to think of you as his younger brother. He was devastated by your death," he added softly.

Merlin hesitated before replying. "I am honored he thought of me that way." And in all honesty, he was. Merlin always thought of Arthur as an older brother (albeit one who needed a lot of protection), but he had never imagined Arthur had similar feelings for him. But here was Uther, stating so…

"Sire, if I may… how did you die?"

Uther gazed down at his hand. "Seems my skill with the sword is slightly rusty. I was killed right after I slew the assassin that tried to hurt Arthur. The foul creature drugged Arthur so he couldn't fight. The coward knew he stood no chance otherwise."

So it was an assassination attempt… "Is Arthur alright?"

Uther smiled gently at the servant. "Yes, Arthur is fine. Perhaps a little depressed, but he will be fine." Merlin nodded, relieved.

The duo sat in silence for a while. "I hope the commoners that Arthur knighted can protect him…" Uther said, his voice trailing off. "I know they are capable warriors, and they seem to have unwavering loyalty towards Arthur. I am afraid, however, that Arthur might have placed too much trust in them."

Merlin looked at the King, wondering whether to tell him or not. _Why not?_ Merin thought to himself. _No guards for Uther in the Spirit World. What's the most that can happen?_ "I intend to go back, sire. So I can continue to protect Arthur."

Uther turned around sharply. "Is that possible?" he asked suspiciously.

Merlin nodded slowly. "Only for me." Uther still stared at him in disbelief, and Merlin took in a deep breath. "I have magic, sire. And I use it to protect your son." Never had Merlin _told_ anyone of his magic (they all found out quite accidentally) and the first person he reveals his secret willingly happens to be Uther Pendragon.

Uther paled visibly, as he clambered to his feet, turning to face the warlock apprehensively. "That isn't true…"

"But it is, sire. I've protected your son from Lady Helen, the sidhe, the questing beast, and countless other magical threats. And without me, Camelot will be in grave danger. I have to go back. And I will go back," Merlin stated calmly. Uther, on the other hand, turned white as a ghost.

For a moment, Uther stood still, fear evident in his eyes. And then he lurched forwards, grabbing the warlock by his neckerchief and hauling him to his feet. But still, Merlin remained unnaturally calm. "I will not allow you to do that. If I have to die a thousand times, so be it. I will not allow you to endanger my kingdom and my son," he hissed disdainfully.

Merlin's eyes fell to the floor. "You might die a thousand times sire, but I don't have that luxury. I am immortal, bound to your son by destiny. My role is to protect him, and I will do that until Arthur breathes his last." Uther's grip on the warlock loosened instantly, and he felt himself step back in fear.

"I cannot – "

"I didn't tell you this to ask for your permission. I just felt the need to let you know. I know you don't trust sorcerers and I know of the story behind Arthur's birth. I had hoped you would be the one to tell him that. And I had hoped that you would realize your mistake of how you blamed one woman's wrongdoing onto the entire magical population." Merlin felt his voice rising near the end. "You blamed Nimueh's mistakes on countless sorcerers and needlessly persecuted them. Because of your mistakes, Arthur is constantly under threats, and I am considered traitor by many of my kind."

Uther was still shaking his head. "I will not have you, _sorcerer_, return to Camelot! If I have to guard your soul forever, then I will do so!"

"I don't believe this!" Merlin bellowed towards the King. "Did you listen to anything I said?! Arthur knows of my magic, and even he knows that I'm no threat to Camelot, you paranoid despot – "

"Ooh, lookey here!" A squeal interrupted the pair. "Seems the Ex-King and the all-powerful Warlock are fighting!" Death materialized in front of the pair. The toddler smirked as she twirled around absentmindedly, her black gown flaring out underneath her.

"Who is she?" Uther asked as Merlin fought the urge to bang his head against the nearest stone wall.

"Death," Merlin and Death replied simultaneously. "And she's kind of annoying…" Merlin mumbled underneath his breath. Uther just stared wide-eyed.

"Really? You're calling me annoying when you're the one that barely understands anything I explain," Death asked indignantly. "And here I was, going to offer you two…" Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Uther questioned, unable to hold his curiosity for long.

Death turned around, smiling at the two men before him. "Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to see Arthur Pendragon's coronation."

* * *

The trumpets call marked a new day, as the townsfolk rushed into the citadel, towards the Throne Room. Arthur's cloak billowed behind him, flowing like a crimson river, as he walked up the aisle. The knights and courtiers on either side of him bowed their heads respectfully as Arthur made his way to the altar.

Geoffery of Manmouth stood at the end, adorned in rich maroon robes. In his ancient hands, he gently grasped a golden crown. Arthur walked up to the historian, kneeling next the man.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs," Geoffery's voice boomed across the silent hall.

"I solemnly swear so to do." Arthur's voice was soft, yet it still carried across the entire hall.

"Will you, to your power, cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will." Arthur vowed.

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot!" Geoffery gently placed the crown on Arthur's head.

Arthur stood up, turning around to gaze over the hall.

"Long live the King!" Agravaine shouted, initiating the entire room into the chant. Arthur smiled gently, as he watched his friends chant, loud and strong with the rest.

And yet, how was it that he could hear one voice stand out so much… the same familiar voice that would tease him, the same voice that belonged to the man he had considered his younger brother…?

Arthur's eyes fell at the center of the room. And standing at the center of the aisle was Merlin Emrys and Uther Pendragon. Uther's eyes glinted with noticeable pride as he gazed at his son.

Merlin, on the other hand, was just indescribable. He was practically beaming at the new King as his chants resounded across the hall.

Arthur blinked, surprised. And still Merlin and Uther stood in the center, smiling and nodding, as if confirming that they were really there. And then they disappeared, just as quickly, as the sunlight poured into the hall.

Arthur turned around, his eyes darting around for the two men.

But still… he could still hear that voice…

"Long live the King!"

**A/N: ****Uther... Man, for the first time, I actually like Camelot's previous King. He was so much fun to write!**

**Well, that concludes 'Spirits' Secrets'! Stay tuned for the next episode. It will continue in the same post, as 'Merlin du Lac'! (It's kind of obvious what's going to happen here… but there will definitely be more adventure and probably some humor here too!)**

**I'm running out of ideas on getting you to review… so, I'll go for the plain old fashioned begging…**

**Review! Please! This is the last chapter of this fic, so if we can hit 40 reviews, I'll post the epilogue at 8:00 today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. I'm just borrowing the characters. And writing my own story. Can anyone here the monotonous tone I'm using? 'Cause really, I'm bored of writing this disclaimer.**


	8. Interlude

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.03: The Wicked Day Rewrite**

**The Spirits' Secrets**

**Epilogue/Interlude 1**

Merlin sat at the courtyard, bent over the open book that Nimueh had given to him.

Merlin sighed. The days he had spent already in the Spirit World were rather boring and overwhelming. He had hoped he would meet Freya, yet he never once sighted his lover amongst the countless waiting dead.

Merlin shook his head. He didn't have time to think about this. With the direct portal between the Spirit World and the Land of Immortals and Heroes opening in a couple of days, he had to prepare himself to travel through the unknown terrain. Camelot's survival depended on his timely arrival at the currently unprotected citadel.

_There are nine worlds: six Lower Worlds and three Celestial. The six Lower worlds are as follows (arranged by when they came into existence): Land of No Return (also known as Beyond), Land of Man (also known as Earth), Spirit World, Land of Immortals and Heroes (also known as Atlantis), Dark World, and Avalon. The inhabitants of each world will be discussed in later chapters._

_ All nine worlds are connected by the mother Tree, Yggdrisil. The mother tree serves as the source of magic and power for all nine worlds, the source of destiny. The inhabitant of this tree is – _

There was a rushing sound and Merlin whipped around to catch the source of the sound. He was greeted by the empty corridors…

Yet, why did it feel like someone was watching him? Merlin eyed the hallway warily before turning back to the book.

_The inhabitant of this tree is an old man, the personification of Destiny. Legends have it that the gigantic tree is hollow within, and its endless branches store books of the past, present and future. It is said that the books are written –_

Again, the rustling noise and Merlin closed the book, standing up and glaring at the corridor. "Who's there?" the anxious warlock asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

A hooded figure came out from behind one of the pillars, her golden eyes piercing into the warlock. She held up her robed arms, a golden disc placed between her pale hands. The lips behind the dark hood moved, whispering in the old tongue.

"_Ic bín sáwol hér beluce_," she hissed. Merlin's blood ran cold as his mind unconsciously translated the words. _I trap thy noble soul…_

Merlin lifted his own arm in a feeble attempt to stop the figure, just as pitch black chains began to form in thin air before him, chaining him and forcing him onto his knees. The warlock squirmed, attempting to wriggle out but gasped in pain when the chains tightened around him.

"… _Abide bæt ic bé álíese_!" the woman screeched. Merlin looked up, horrified. For just a moment, his very soul seemed to catch on fire and Merlin screamed, unable to bear the pain.

And then he vanished, the soul of the most powerful warlock now trapped within the golden coin.

Morgause lowered her hood, smiling wickedly as she gazed at the disc in her hands.

"You are Arthur's most loyal servant. And despite the fact that you are very much incapable, the trust that the naïve king placed on you will be his downfall." Morgause laughed, her crackles echoing across the now empty courtyard. With a wave from her cloak, the High Priestess disappeared, only leaving the Nimueh's book as the evidence that Merlin was once here.

**A/N: As promised, here's the epilogue! :D Sorry I took it down last night - I thought it needed a lit bit of tweeking. :D**

**I didn't plan on this chapter initially, but there needed to be a lead up into the next story… :D**

**Oh, does anyone feel like guessing who Destiny is? I did introduce him before in my previous story 'Before the Dawn' (Chapter 2)!**

**As always, please review!**

**And guys, when I asked for 40 reviews, I asked for a total of 40 (which you guys totally exceeded). I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Seriously speaking, I don't think my story deserves so many reviews, but I am glad that you reviewed. It makes me love writing more (especially since I'm more of a math person, and I never wrote anything before this). **

* * *

**Hey guys! College started for me, so I can't guarantee regular updates for this fic. I apologize beforehand for this inconvenience. I think I'll post weekly every Friday from now on!**

**Thank you so much for supporting me and reading/reviewing my story this summer. Writing my story was really fun, but your reviews were like cherry on top of the ice cream! Love you all for that! :D**


	9. Interlude 2

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.09: Lancelot du Lac Rewrite**

**Merlin du Lac**

**Prologue/Interlude 2**

_ Morgana seemed to glide across a hazy gray surface, her dark cloak sweeping the clouds at her feet. She looked around, hoping to find anything recognizable, only to be greeted by the misty surroundings._

_ The fog began to clear and the familiar form of her sister walked up to her. "Morgana…" she hummed. Morgana stared, stunned as Morgause walked towards her, only stopping when there were merely inches between them. _

_ "Sister," Morgana called to her, a sadness mingled within her voice. She reached out, gently resting her pale hand on her sister's now unmarred face. Morgause smiled in return, and held out her hands._

_ She opened her palm, displaying a large coin covered in runes and ancient scripture. "Go to the Dochraid. Arise the dead," her soft voice commanded the Witch. "Sister, Camelot will be on her knees. I have trapped a valuable soul." Morgause smiled triumphantly as if she already won. _

_Morgana gazed at the bronze coin before reaching out and grasping the cold metal. Morgause's smile flickered slightly as she continued to speak. "Use this wisely sister, and Camelot will not fail to fall." And with that, the High Priestess faded into oblivion, leaving the dark-haired witch by herself. "Do not fail me, sister."_

_Morgana stared at the spot where her sister once stood. "I will not," she promised._

The bright green eyes flickered open as they evaluated the hovel surrounding them. The eyes slowly drifted down towards the hands.

Because, snuggled between her pale palms, was the same coin that Morgause had given her in her dreams. The emerald eyes flared with rejuvenated anger.

It was time to make Camelot pay…

**A/N: I said that I would update every friday, but I don't really consider this as a chapter, so here's an early update! **

**N****ice short beginning, just as a prologue should be.**

**I read somewhere that Morgana got the coin as a gift from Morgause from the Spirit World (a deleted scene or something)… so I decided to keep that scene. If I'm wrong, still fine with the scene ;)**

**This story is actually 'Lancelot du Lac' Rewrite, but there is more to it than that… I like to think of it as two episodes mash-up… Guess which two (really, it's not that hard… again, I'd be surprised if you didn't).**

**Next chapter's one of my favorite! So stay tuned! It'll be up on Friday! :D**

**So, Reviews, anybody?**


	10. Chapter 7

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.09: Lancelot du Lac Rewrite**

**Merlin du Lac**

**Chapter 1: Risen from the Dead**

Arthur always hated sitting in council meetings. Most of the time, the reason was quite simple: they were boring. But this time, the young King found the council downright annoying and immensely frustrating. And with Lord Agravaine and Lord Hawthorne constantly disagreeing with him, Arthur found the meetings even more troublesome than when he had as a Prince listening to nonstop gibberish from the sidelines.

"There are several druid camps that are currently aiding us, providing us the much needed magical protection. Not to mention, Seibara here, who has been with us for the past couple of months. Repealing the ban on magic is an apt course of action that is required in a time of dire need such as now." Arthur said, struggling to remain calm.

Gwen glanced at him, almost warningly. Arthur returned the glance with an exasperated shrug.

It had been about a month since Arthur had been crowned King, and already the young King faced many problems, both within the Kingdom and from other Kingdoms. The magical threats, on the other hand…

After the assassination attempt that resulted in the Uther's death, Seibara and Gaius both insisted that Arthur meet with the druid camps nearby for magical protection. Astonishingly enough, every camp he did visit was more than happy to aid Camelot's King. There were now a hundred druids right outside of Camelot's gates, working as a magical filter, while hundreds of Camelot's finest knights and guards were put on extra duty. Arthur himself was constantly guarded by a knight, Seibara (not that she can help much…) and/or Gaius. Yet, what surprised Arthur the most was the mere fact that what hundreds of men were collectively struggling to achieve, Merlin single-handedly had done for the past years. It displayed to Arthur just how powerful Emrys was.

The druids were still not allowed within the kingdom, despite the support they provided. Because the council, it seems, was staunch on refusing magic into the Kingdom. Normally, Arthur wouldn't have to go through this process, but because he was still mourning the loss of his father and because he was still 'young', the council decided to interfere as soon as Arthur declared magic would be welcomed in Camelot once more.

Really, Arthur didn't blame the _entire _council. Most of the nobles were willing to listen to reason, and most saw the benefits of having magic on their side (plus, they also knew the deficits of threatening sorcerers like Uther had). It almost seemed as if they wanted magic back just as much as Arthur did. It was just Lord Aggravating and Lord Thorn-in-the-ass that provided much of the trouble.

"Magic had been banned since your birth, Sire." Lord Hawthorne said as soon as Arthur finished his speech. "Your father had specific and rightful reasons. Magic corrupts even the best souls, leading only to downfall and destruction. Uther Pendragon knew this – "

"My father knew a lot of things, Lord Hawthorne. However, that does not mean that the laws he created were fair and just. Undeniably, they were biased. I wish to right his wrongs," Arthur interrupted. Some of the nobles nodded, agreeing cautiously with Arthur. The rest remained silent, listening carefully.

"Sire, magic killed both of your parents. In fact, from what I hear, the sorceress in this very hall had murdered our King. It is hardly fitting for you to accept such a foul art after that…" Agravaine's voice trailed off at the end.

Seibara glared at the Royal from where she sat, next Gwen. They were the only two ladies allowed in the court – one because she would be the future Queen and the other because she represented the magical community. And for Arthur's part, he sincerely hoped that none of the nobles decide to tick off either lady – they could be quite vicious if they wanted.

Arthur looked at his uncle, and for a second Agravaine swore he saw anger and hurt flash across the King's eyes before being instantly replaced by an impassive mask. "I don't understand, uncle. I'm sure your wife and child had magic and I know how my father had condemned a mere five year old child," Arthur said, and for just a moment, he enjoyed the pained expression that crossed his Uncle's face. It was cruel, mentioning his daughter like that and Arthur knew that. "I would've thought that you would like to spare other innocent children from a similar fate." Agravaine sat down immediately, regarding the King with curiosity.

"Besides, my father wasn't murdered by Seibara," Arthur continued calmly. "Gaius had found a silver charm that reversed Seibara's healing spell. Morgana played a role in that, with the help of a traitor amidst us." Arthur stared directly at his uncle, and watched with glee as Agravaine turned pale.

"And what is to say you aren't under the sorceress's spell? What is to say you are not enchanted?" Hawthorne asked.

"You dare doubt me?" Arthur asked in a commanding tone. Hawthorne seemed to shrivel where he stood as he shook his head.

"No sire, I am merely concerned. This sorceress could have powerful magic for all we know – oomf!" Hawthorne suddenly double over, grunting in pain as he clutched his midsection.

Seibara stood on the other side, her palm outstretched. "That," she said with a haughty smirk. "Is the most powerful magic I have and the most it can do is leave you with an ugly bruise." _To match your ugly face, _she finished in her head.

Arthur groaned inwardly as the entire hall erupted into protests. "The council meeting is adjourned for the day," Arthur shouted over the chaos. It took several minutes for the nobles to leave, and Arthur seriously doubted any had a better opinion of magic users.

The council room now only consisted of the Round Table Knights, Arthur, Gaius, Gwen and, of course, the temperamental sorceress.

Lancelot glared at Seibara. "What's the point of that? How is Arthur supposed to do anything, if you're going to constantly push him back every time he tries?"

Seibara's arms flailed around. "Why am I stuck in this mess?" When all she received were glares, she attempted to defend herself. "Lord Thorn-in-the-ass is just being stupid. Besides, he totally had that coming." Gaius's eyebrow shot up while Gwaine attempted not to laugh. Arthur still sat at the head of the table, his head buried in his arms, and Gwen moved to stand at his side.

But still no one said a word. Seibara sighed exasperated. "Fine! Kick magic out of your kingdom for heaven's sake. I don't know how Merlin dealt with all of this, but I'm not staying here another minute." She turned around, ready to stomp out of the Council room.

"I thought you said that you would stay here until Merlin returns," Lancelot started and everyone turned to face him. "And that if Merlin never returns, we'd have to bear you forever?"

Seibara smirked. "So what does the noble knight suggest? You want to bear me forever?"

"Yes," Lancelot replied instantly. Gwaine wolf-whistled, while the rest of the members looked shocked at Lancelot. Even Seibara felt a warm flush rise up her cheeks.

Lancelot turned crimson red. "No – that's not what I meant…" he stammered, helplessly looking around the room.

"Sure," Gwaine drawled, forcing the sorceress and the knight to turn a deeper shade of red. Arthur shook his head amused.

"That's enough. Seibara, you do need to control your temper. It's going to be harder to bring magic back if you hit every noble you see with magic." Arthur said. Seibara nodded reluctantly. "Now," Arthur smiled mischievously. "If you two love birds and accompanying orchestra would excuse me, I've got other work to attend to."

Arthur stood up and left the chambers to a stuttering knight and his harassing friends. Gwen followed close behind, giggling to herself.

"Did you know about them?" Arthur asked softly as he continued towards his chambers.

Gwen smiled. "I don't think they know about themselves either," She looked thoughtfully at her future husband. "They do tend to meet with each other quite often. Just to help each other out, apparently."

Arthur laughed. Slowly the couple fell silent. "Arthur, I think you need to take a break," Gwen said quietly.

Arthur side-glanced at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Ever since you've been crowned King, you haven't stepped outside this citadel. I think you and the Knights should go out hunting." Arthur stopped, turning around.

"A hunting trip now? With all this chaos in the council chambers?" Arthur asked. When Gwen didn't respond, Arthur sighed. "I have to keep myself busy, Gwen." His eyes darted around, almost nervously. "If I don't, I remember Merlin and my Father…"

Gwen leaned forwards, placing a warm hand on Arthur's cheek. "I know," she whispered. "That's why you need to relax. This isn't healthy, Arthur."

Arthur nodded slowly. He leaned in, snatching a kiss from her. "Hunting trip. Tomorrow. I'll tell the knights to get ready," he told her as a wide grin encompassed his face. She laughed in return and the couple made their way back to the King's chambers.

* * *

The fire cackled at the center, the only source of warmth for the small hovel hidden in the middle of the woods. Morgana Pendragon sat in the armchair next to the hearth, her head bobbing as she dozed off.

A figure appeared behind her. The caped man walked over to the sleeping witch and placed his hand on her back. Morgana bolted awake as she drew out the dagger with lightning speed and placed it against the intruder's neck.

"My lady," Agravaine greeted her, cautiously eyeing the blade before him. Morgana sheathed the blade as she turned towards her uncle.

"You better have a good reason for scaring me like that," Morgana hissed warningly. Under the flickering light and with her piercing emerald eyes, she looked not too different from snake, hiding behind the shadows and waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I'm afraid I do." Agravaine pulled up a chair, settling comfortably before his Queen. "I fear Arthur may suspect my role behind Uther's death…" Agravaine's voice trailed off just as Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"He still comes for my advice, of course," Agravaine covered instantly, recognizing the murderous tint in the witch's eyes. "And he trusts me. Unfortunately, Gaius had found the charm we used, so Arthur does believe there is a traitor in Camelot."

Morgana held up her hand, effectively silencing the rambling noble. "Does Arthur believe you have a role in Uther's death?" She asked, dismissively.

Agravaine shook his head reluctantly. "I don't know, my lady."

"You should hope he doesn't, Agravaine." Morgana said, her voice carrying the threat to the already terrified noble. "After all, if your true nature is revealed, I really don't know what use I'll have for you."

"I assure you, he hasn't," Agravaine stated instantly.

Morgana smirked. "What other news do you have for me?" She stood up, making her way to one of the shelves.

Agravaine shrugged but did not get up from the chair. "Arthur is still courting your maidservant, and all of the council had come to accept her as the future Queen. In fact, she sits next to Arthur these days at the council meetings and offers advice. The sorceress also started to become an integral part of these meetings…"

Agravaine watched the witch before he paused. "Arthur… This morning, Morgana, Arthur suggested bringing Magic back into the Kingdom. To the entire council." Morgana froze. "Apparently he had already met with several druid clans, and they are all helping him – or so he claims." Agravaine stood up, slowly making his way towards the witch. "Morgana, he's trying to repeal the ban on Magic."

Morgana turned around rapidly just as her eyes flashed bright gold, knocking the shelves behind her down. "That hypocrite! What does he aim to do? Lure magic users in the name of peace and execute them all mercilessly?"

Agravaine stepped back, startled by the display of power. It was several minutes later that Agravaine found his voice. "He seemed genuine…"

"Don't be taken in by his fine words." Morgana sneered. She turned around, picking up a golden coin from the dusty floor. "The throne is rightfully mine, Agravaine. And only I can bring the Old Religion back. I am destined to do so."

"And how do you intend to do that? The security around the castle has increased tenfold, if not more. Even I found it hard to sneak past the guards…"

Morgana smiled wickedly, as her fingers danced on the golden surface of the coin. "I know exactly how to destroy Camelot and Arthur, once and for all."

* * *

Morgana walked towards the edge of a lake. Her black robes flowed behind her, as the gentle breeze pushed her messy black curls to the side. Yet, the wind had no effect on the black waters: they were still as death itself. She didn't stop, even as she reached the edge, walking straight into the waters.

_Morgana stood at the mouth of a cave. She gazed curiously at the coin in her hands before making her way into the cave's dark depths. There was a soft rustle behind her, and Morgana turned around instantly. _

_Sure enough, behind her stood a hunch-backed old hag. The terms repulsive would be an understatement in describing the creature before her. Morgana recognized her instantly: she was the Dochraid, a creature of earth and one of the few that still knew much of the Old Religion's secrets. Morgana grimaced as the hag grabbed her hand. The Dochraid sniffed the hand as she tilted her head, revealing two netted eyes, pus flowing from where the eye holes should be._

"_I come in peace," Morgana stated, as calmly as she could._

"_Ah, Morgana Pendragon. You are destined to bring back the old ways," the Dochraid said as she let her go. Her voice was whispery, but still carried an ancient sound – as if the earth itself were speaking. "I hope to live to see that day."_

_Morgana forced a smile. "You are one of the few people who remember the time of the Old Religion. I need your help," she said as she leaned forward, placing a golden coin in the ancient woman's wrinkled hands. "It was a gift from my sister," she explained._

_The Dochraid tilted her head again, an odd toothless grin now encompassing her face. "Ah. Ah, most interesting present."_

"_The price of a soul." Morgana said softly._

"_But you do not know how to release it." The old hag fingered the coin. "I should like to keep it." Morgana reached out, gently coaxing the surprisingly strong hands to release her coin. The Dochraid smiled._

"_The gift is indeed a powerful one, but there's only one way to wield that power. You must travel to the last of the five gateways that separate our world from the world of the dead."_

Morgana's thoughts returned to the present tense as she still heard the raspy instructions. She carefully pulled out her sister's gift. The coin gleamed in the sunlight and the lake itself seemed to call the coin.

_Find the pool of Nemhain, whose waters are as black as night and as still as death itself. Cast the coin into its depts. and your wish will be granted._

Morgana took a deep breath in. _Release the soul my sister captured. Release the soul that will be my slave, and the downfall of Camelot, _she thought to herself as she let the coin fall into the murky water.

The coin reacted with the water instantly, sending thick bubbles to the surface, as the disc hit the base of the lake. A couple of meters away, ripples begin to form, sending small waves towards the shore. Morgana waited patiently as she watched a pale figure rise up from the depths.

Her eyes widened in shock as the dark-haired man walked up to her, his blue eyes devoid of emotion. She watched as the familiar form of the lanky manservant stood before her, ready to do her bidding.

Merlin had risen from the dead.

**A/N: Sorry! I didn't realize that I didn't add line breakers before and the story needed some editing too :). **

**Didn't think I'd bring Merlin back from the Spirit World so soon, did you? Well actually, I hinted at it in the epilogue and prologue, so I know it's expected. **

**Yes, I'm trying really hard to make some sort of a chemistry between Seibara and Lancelot. The thing is, though, the story is so heavily Arthur and Merlin based that the rest of the characters play a side role (what's absolutely necessary). It doesn't give me enough time to develop a love story between the two characters…**

**So, I always invite someone from the show to ask my reviews at the beginning of a new 'episode'. This chapter is the same. Last time, I almost got executed by Uther Pendragon for allegedly practicing sorcery (thank god I escaped **_**and**_** Uther died). After that lesson, I decided to play somewhat safe. Please welcome… MORGANA PENDRAGON!**

_**Me**_**: Hello Morgana. I was wondering if you could spread word about my story and get more people to review… *stops when I notice that she isn't paying attention* Morgana?**

_**Morgana**_**: Hush. Can't you see, I'm trying to find another way to destroy Camelot?**

_**Me**_**: You know, those never work…**

_**Morgana**_**: *turns around and looks angrily* How would you know? **_**I'm**_** the seer.**

_**Me**_**: *muttering to myself* yeah, and I'm the one writing your story. *turns back to her* Could you ask my audience to review my story?**

_**Morgana:**_** Am I in this story?**

_**Me**_**: Yes, actually If you want to read it yourself… *offering a pile of papers***

***After a couple of hours, where, surprisingly, Morgana does read the entire story***

_**Me**_**: Do you like it? **

_**Morgana**_**: I died in this story. **

_**Me**_**: Um….**

_**Morgana: **_**You killed me in your story! *eyes flash golden as the furniture surrounding us magically takes flight. Lots of noise and chaos as Morgana stands at the center screeching her head off***

_**Me**_**: *to myself* That's it! I'm never asking another Pendragon in my life! *turning to you* Also, if possible, could you review my story… You never know, this might be the last chapter I ever write…**

**Oh, also, I'm not planning on killing Morgana. Yet. Might change my mind after this incident…**


	11. Chapter 8

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.09: Lancelot du Lac Rewrite**

**Merlin du Lac**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

The fire cackled in the hearth, illuminating the dark hovel with its dim orange light. Merlin sat near the flames, a towel covering his bare back, his eyes watching the flames. Morgana stood a couple of feet behind him, lost in her thoughts. Agravaine, on the other hand, was hiding behind one of the countless shelves that housed poisonous vials.

Morgana looked at the lanky man in front of her. It was true that at one point, she did harbor feelings for the manservant, but after he had tried to murder her… whatever feelings she had evaporated, leaving only an empty hatred for the man.

_I have trapped a valuable soul._

_A powerful gift…_

And no matter what angle Morgana observed Merlin, she could not see how he would be valuable. Or powerful. So what did Morgause mean? What did the Dochraid mean? How was she supposed to defeat the now heavily guarded kingdom with an incompetent servant, the worst of the five kingdoms?

She moved forwards, her robes scraping against the floor and creating a soft rustle for Merlin to turn around. "My lady," he greeted her. Morgana felt her blood boil.

"What, pray tell, am I supposed to do with you?" she asked exasperated with a hint of anger mingled in.

Merlin bowed his head respectfully. "I'm yours to command, milady. Your slave and servant." Maybe in a different time, Morgana would have been flattered to hear those words. Now, however, she wanted to command the betrayer to go kill himself. A hundred times. Not that _that_ would help with destroying Camelot.

"You're an incompetent servant, incapable of even holding a sword properly," Morgana started slowly but gaining speed as she went on. "And even if you did improve from the time I left, I doubt you're strong enough to take on Arthur. You're loved by _all_ like a brother, so you'd be no help whatsoever in destroying Gwen. You possess no magic so you're useless against the sorceress. What the hell are you good for?! Polishing boots!?" Morgana was screaming.

Merlin looked at her as if she struck him, a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry, milady. I can try and improve my sword skills?" he offered, hoping to placate the witch.

"No! You're useless. Good for nothing! And my sister traveled in dreams to hand _you _to me!" Morgana was now stomping across the small hovel. Agravaine cowered in the corner, already sensing another temper tantrum from his niece.

Merlin looked around confused. "I'm yours to command, milady. If it is the destruction of Camelot you desire, I shall see to it that it is done."

"HOW?" Morgana screamed, her eyes flashing gold once again as her anger pushed the startled servant. The wave of magic lifted the Merlin into the air and threw him against the dirt wall. Merlin fell unconscious to the floor at the feet of the now panting witch. "Aaargh!" She yelled as she punched the air. She looked around the hovel, surprised to see her uncle still standing at the corner and watching the scene, amused.

Morgana collected herself as she walked coolly up to the noble. "Do you find this amusing, Agravaine?"

Agravaine shook his head instantly. "No, milady."

Morgana smiled, cruelly. "Good. Then find a way to make that useless pile there somewhat useful." Morgana turned around, ready to leave.

"I think he's not completely useless, milady." Agravaine said, prompting her to turn back around. "Arthur is strangely fond of the boy… He trusts him so much that even an unlikely situation where Merlin comes back from the dead would not taint his trust…" Agravaine's voice trailed off just as Morgana's smile got larger.

"Seems you can think, Agravaine." Morgana turned around to face the limp shell of the servant. "But how to infiltrate him into the kingdom…"

Agravaine stepped forward, leaning in so that his mouth tallied with her ear. "Arthur is leaving on a hunting trip tomorrow…"

Morgana smiled. It seemed that Merlin was indeed valuable.

* * *

The morning bells rang, waking the sleeping King. Arthur opened his eyes, shocked to see a blurry silhouette standing in front of him - a swirl of brown, blue and red.

_ Merlin?_ Arthur thought as he tried to sit up. He blinked, focusing on the man before him. Instead, he was greeted by an unfamiliar face, waiting patiently at the foot of his bed, his hands locked behind him submissively.

Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly. "Who are you?" The only people that usually entered his chambers after Merlin's death were Gwen, the knights, and Gaius.

The man lifted his chin proudly. "I am your new manservant, sire. I have polished your armor, sharpened your sword, and selected your clothes." Arthur's new manservant tilted his head slightly as if he was evaluating the atmosphere around him. "There is a slight chill in the air today, sir, therefore I chose warmer clothes – especially since I know you will be heading out for the hunting trip today. And now, if you would allow me, I would like to serve you breakfast."

Arthur stared wide eyed at the overly-polite man before – this man was the most perfect manservant any King would adore. Arthur's eyes followed the man to the breakfast table –

Wait.

What was that? Was that the breakfast table?

The table that would normally have a single tray containing a half-filled bowl of plain porridge and a glass of tea was now flooded with numerous bowls of assorted fruits, cheese, and bread. It was a breakfast fit for a King. Arthur turned back to the man, who was now propping him up with the pillows.

"What's your name," Arthur asked, his voice prominently displaying the surprise he felt.

"George, sire, at your service." George unfolded a napkin and placed it on Arthur's chest. Yep, this man was definitely a bootlicker.

"George, listen George." Arthur started, only being interrupted by the busy servant who was now adding an extra pillow behind his head. "This is all very impressive." George smiled proudly, accepting the compliment.

"Very impressive, indeed. But I did have a manservant." Arthur shook his head at the memories. George handed him a goblet, not really paying much attention to anything Arthur said. "All right, he was shabby looking, and he had appalling manners and, until a couple of days ago, I thought he spent most of his time in the tavern. Until I found out that the tavern was code for 'saving Camelot behind my back'."

George handed Arthur a plate, shaking the King out of his memories. "He was a great manservant. And his only wish was that I don't get a bootlicker as my next manservant. Do you know when he asked that? Almost five years ago. He tried to sacrifice his life to save mine when a questing beast bit me." Arthur scowled at the goblet in his hand, an inexplicable anger sprouting through him. That idiot was too loyal and self-sacrificing. He handed the plate and goblet back to the bewildered servant.

"As his King, I intend to at least do that much for my friend." Arthur tossed the napkin at George and scrambled out of bed. He looked at the servant.

"Who hired you?"

"Lady Guinevere, sire." George still looked confused, even as Arthur left his chambers, bare-chested and still in his night clothes. George stared at the empty bed before him. _Friend?_ He thought. The King of Camelot had called his previous manservant a friend.

Arthur's head peeped back in from the entrance. "Oh, and George, in case you didn't get the message, I basically dismissed you."

George looked shocked. When the other servants had told him that the King valued his previous servant, he hadn't known that Arthur valued him as a _brother_.

* * *

"I don't believe it, Arthur Pendragon!" Gwen exclaimed as she helped Arthur into his armor. "This was the twentieth servant that you dismissed from your service. And he actually lasted longer than most of the others."

Arthur shrugged. "I don't need another manservant."

Gwen looked at him irritated. "No, and your armor never needs polishing, your sword never needs to be sharpened, you no longer need to take any baths, and you – mphf!" Arthur pushed himself onto the rambling woman before him, effectively silencing her with a single kiss.

Gwen pushed him back, walking out of his embrace. A smile danced on her lips, but she didn't show it to the King behind her. She opened the door, and turned around, beckoning him to follow. "Seriously, Arthur. Unless you intend to hire _me_ as your servant – "

Arthur caught up to her in the hall and forced her to turn around. "Never, Guinevere. You aren't meant to be a servant." He blushed slightly as he pulled away. Gwen smiled. Although, Arthur never actually proposed to her, she knew that he had made all of intentions of making Gwen the Queen of Camelot quite clear.

Arthur returned the smile and began to walk out, Gwen following close behind. "Besides, I promised Merlin that I would not get a bootlicker for a servant. And I still can't get over losing him, Gwen."

Gwen nodded, her hazel brown eyes darkening instantly. "I was his friend too, Arthur. All of us were. We thought of him as our brother. But we have to move on. In a healthy manner." She glared at the King. "And throwing yourself into work or refusing every manservant I, or anyone else, choose for you isn't the right way."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but was promptly cut off. "Besides, if you don't want a bootlicker, maybe you should demote Gwaine and hire him as your servant. He's anything but a bootlicker, and I heard from Seibara that you promised to 'rid him of his knighthood' as soon as you returned to Camelot. Something about the Tunnels of Andor and Wilddeoren," She laughed.

Arthur's eyebrows shot up in the air. "I completely forgot about that!" The couple made their way into the courtyard, where six horses were being readied. "No, if Gwaine not being a knight means he becomes my manservant, I would rather do all of those chores myself." Gwen laughed again. "Moreover, would you condemn me to mindless, nonstop chatter for eternity? That's a harsh punishment, Gwen."

"Oi! I don't talk that much!" Gwaine's protests were heard before the couple saw him. Arthur watched as the knights entered the courtyard. Leon nodded towards the King before mounting his horse. It wasn't long before the remainder of the knights followed the suit.

Arthur too mounted his horse. He smiled one final time towards Gwen and then pulled the reigns, pulling the horse towards the gates. _Time for a random hunt,_ Arthur thought to himself. And normally he would refuse going hunting, especially in times such as these. But Gwen was right too. He really needed a break from the countless days of unrest and overwork. _Hopefully, something good might come out of it…_

The Knights' red capes billowed behind them as they rode out of Camelot.

* * *

The sun light filtered onto the forest floor, casting a green shadow. The birds chirped happily as the forest came to life with each passing minute. A frog croaked as it made its way to its home, now occupied by an unconscious man.

Merlin lay, face down, in the mud. He was clothed in plain trousers, a gray tunic and nothing else – no boots, jacket nor his signature neckerchief. Merlin shivered involuntarily as he stirred. He got up to his knees drowsily, his hands squelching the mud. One of his hands made their way to his head, and Merlin let his thoughts drift. Why was he here?

Morgana! Lady Morgana – his mistress that he had intended to please must have thrown him here. Merlin felt an inexpressible sorrow. His mistress had called him useless. The servant suppressed a sob. He started to crawl out of the bog, generating plenty of noise in the process and only stopping halfway when he heard the steady trot of several horses.

"You know what I like about Merlin?" Someone asked. Merlin's head shot up. That was his name! "He never expects any praise. All of these things he does just for the good of doing them – "

The man stopped talking as soon as Merlin accidently placed his hand on a twig, cracking it underneath the weight of his palm. There was sliding noise, as if several men dismounted their horses followed by a sharp metallic sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Declare yourself!" Someone commanded. Merlin paused before he decided to climb out of the muddy hole he was in. Slowly he pulled himself out onto a dirt path, before straightening himself and turning to the spectators.

There were six men, all dressed in armor and red flowing capes. All of their eyes were wide in shock, as they evaluated the man before them.

"Merlin?" The blonde haired man with the drawn out sword called to him. Merlin started to nod, until his eyes fell on the golden dragon on the cape. Merlin's eyes widened in realization. This man was from Camelot.

A plan began to form in his head as he realized – this was the perfect way for him to prove himself to his mistress, a perfect opportunity for him to destroy Camelot! Merlin laughed in joy, displaying a pure white set of teeth in stark contrast to his muddy face. All of the knights before him returned the laugh, as the blonde stuck the sword into the ground, nearly sprinting to the servant and encompassing him – mud and all – in a great hug.

"I'd though we lost you," the man whispered brokenly in his ear before bursting into slightly maniac and relieved laugh. The other knights made their way to Merlin patting him and ruffling his hair, and Merlin only stood there, slightly confused but returning the smile.

* * *

Merlin sighed as he stared at the soapy swirls in the wash basin. He picked up the cloth and scrubbed the dirt off his face.

The knights had taken him back to Camelot, slightly shocked to realize that Merlin didn't really remember anything (besides his name and that he could polish boots really well). They were kind to him, all of those men. And despite his silence and kingly manner, Merlin could tell that the King Arthur was also fond of him. They had entered Camelot a few hours ago. The mighty citadel awed the enchanted warlock so much that it had left his mouth gaping (something that was subjected to ridicule, to his utter dismay). Arthur had personally taken him to Gaius's chambers, where Merlin was locked into an impenetrable embrace from an old man. After a thorough check-up, Merlin was left to clean himself.

Merlin shook his head. If these people, no matter how kind, were enemies of his mistress, then he would be their downfall. Merlin wiped the left side of his face, revealing the pale skin underneath. He smiled as he gazed at his reflection in the dirty water. He would prove himself to Lady Morgana. He would be the destruction of Camelot if that was the last thing he did.

The door creaked opened, startling the servant from his thoughts. Merlin turned around, placing the rag down.

Agravaine stood outside Gaius's chambers, adorning a wicked smile that Merlin instantly returned.

* * *

"I fear I remember very little after the moment I stepped through the veil. My story will not be as illuminating as I would like." Merlin said softly, parroting what the Lord Agravaine had told him moments before Arthur had summoned him to a council meeting. The council meeting that really only consisted of the Knights of the Round Table, Arthur, Guinevere, Gaius, and Seibara.

"We're just please to see you. Well… pleased and amazed." Arthur said sincerely. He smiled warmly at his manservant. Yes, he was astonished to see Merlin alive. After all, he hadn't really believed it when Gaius had told him Merlin was immortal. At that time (and even now, if truth be told), it seemed to be a bit of a stretch. And yet, here was Merlin sitting before the council of the Round Table.

"I owe everything to the Madhavi people." Again, Merlin was merely repeating the same story told to him by Agravaine, who had popped into the chambers while Merlin was dressing to assure the dejected man that his mistress did not reject him. Agravaine, who Merlin had seen next to Lady Morgana, who was (apparently) far more valuable than the loyal young man.

"When they found me, I was near death. Luckily for me, their customs dictate that they must give food and shelter to the needy." The servant sighed as he continued. "And I was certainly that."

"Where did they find you," one of the knights (Sir Leon, Merlin soon learned) asked.

"On one of the silk road passes, high in the Feorre Mountains," Merlin replied.

"Cenrad's kingdom," Elyan said softly as he nodded. Merlin returned the nod as he continued.

"I travelled with them for many weeks, deep into the deserts of the south. Then, slowly my strength returned. I left them when I was capable of traveling on my own, aiming to come to Camelot as soon as I could." Merlin smiled hesitantly as he looked around at the kind faces. "And here I am now."

Percival eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he asked, "How did you end up in the bog?"

Merlin looked up at the bigger knight, pausing only for a moment before answering his question. "On my way here, I was captured by the bandits." Gwen gasped, her hands flying to her mouth instantly. "They hadn't harmed me much," Merlin tried to assure them, surprised to see the angry looks flashing across the group. "It took a while for me to escape from them."

Arthur nodded. "You have been through quite an ordeal, Merlin." He stopped, looking slightly abashed. "And although we can't thank you enough for your sacrifice, I forbid you to ever do that again."

Merlin gazed back at the King, slightly confused. "Of course, sire."

Gwaine laughed as he got up to pat the secret warlock. "That's a first time. What happened to your sharp tongue and strong affinity towards disobeying direct orders from the princess, mate?" The entire group chuckled.

The said man cocked his head. _Sharp tongue?_ _Add that to the personality list,_ Merlin thought as he smiled towards Gwaine politely.

"Well, that is enough for today. I'm sure Merlin is very tired and is also very much entitled to a nice long rest." Arthur turned towards the servant. "When you feel ready, you may resume your duties." Again, he looked down slightly ashamed. "I know I promised you that you could live freely once I became King, but I think it would be safer for you if we wait till the entire council approves." Arthur glanced at Merlin, surprised to see him smile and nod.

"It's alright, sire," Merlin said, once again with the unnatural politeness. He smiled warmly towards the King, despite his eyes remaining apathetic, with a hint of confusion and malice hidden underneath.

Arthur shook off the thought and instead dismissed the council, watching as Merlin shuffled out of the chambers. The King of Camelot only sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

Merlin was back. And Arthur promised himself that he would keep the idiot from ever attempting to pull off another idiotic feat in the name of Camelot or himself.

* * *

Gaius scooped out the warm soup and placed in the bowl in front of him. The old man looked at the young warlock, a sense of joy and warmth still spreading through his entire being to see his surrogate son alive.

"Don't do that again, Merlin. My heart cannot take the strain," Gaius chided, his old eyes focusing on the soup rather than the ward before him.

Merlin watched the man before him, although his thoughts were going back to what Gwaine had said about him. _Sharp tongue._ What would he normally respond to that statement? Merlin's eyes lit up as he replied. "Yes, well you are getting on a bit."

Gaius stopped, almost dropping the ladle into the cauldron. He looked at the boy, shocked at the rather blunt statement. Merlin, on the other hand, didn't seem to care and instead picked up the spoon.

"What is this?" Merlin asked, lifting the liquid. Gaius sat down with his own bowl, attempting to smile but still shocked.

"It's a special welcome home. Your favorite." The old man again stared at the warlock, confused as to why Merlin didn't recognize his favorite dish. His boy went head over heels for this soup.

Merlin took one sip before he moved back disgusted. The spoon splashed back into the bowl. Again, Gaius only watched shocked at the strange behavior. "I think that you should stick to cooking up potions Gaius. This tastes like the bog Arthur found me in."

Gaius chuckled weakly, confused and offended at Merlin's comment. Merlin looked around, as if searching for something.

"How did you escape from those bandits?" Gaius asked, attempting to change to topic.

"With great skill." Again, a blunt response with no specific details. There was a change in the air, as the blue eyes lit up with another idea. Merlin stood up abruptly and made his way to the potions table. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course. Anything."

"What is the strongest poison that you possess?" Gaius fell silent, regarding Merlin curiously. The warlock didn't notice and continued to gaze at the potions with newfound interest. "I had this great opportunity to lace the bandits' food with poison and nothing to do it with."

"Well, that would be aconite." The physician finally replied. Gaius's eyes narrowed his eyes. The Merlin he knew would never kill anyone intentionally. All of the deaths that resulted (even indirectly) in the process of saving Camelot, Gaius knew the young warlock regretted heavily.

"Ah-conite." Merlin spotted the label bearing the same name on a large vial containing indigo-blue liquid. He picked up the vial as he turned to face his mentor.

"Well, I think I should take some of this with me from now on. You never know when you might need to kill someone." Merlin smiled before heading out leaving a baffled physician and an uneaten bowl of soup behind.

"Indeed." Gaius said quietly, lost in thought. _He's probably just tired_, Gaius thought to himself.

_Maybe…_

**A/N:****This chapter took so long to write, it's no joke. The problem was adapting the dialogues to fit my story… took a shit ton of time. Anyhow, hope you liked it!**

**But hey, for all the people that wanted Merlin back in Camelot, he's back! :D**

**I really like Morgana/Merlin scene in the beginning. It was fun to write. I also like the George and Arthur scene too. :D**

**Compared to the last fic, this episode is so much lighter and (hopefully) funnier. :D What do you guys think?**

**On a different note... ****100! A Hundred Followers! For my Story! I love you all so much! I already started working on Chapter 3 of this episode (and I think it's going to be around 9 pages lol...) The problem with this story is the complexity of it... I don't want it to turn out like an angsty story - I'm aiming for a mostly humorous tone with angst breaks. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And Please Review to let me know what you think. Like seriously. I _want_ to know. I _need_ to know! :)**

**Don't forget to review! I appreciate all the reviews I get!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Merlin**

**Episode 4.09: Lancelot du Lac Rewrite**

**Merlin du Lac**

**Chapter 3: First attempt**

Merlin gazed down at the silver platter. He had made lunch for the King himself, and to say that he was proud of the crispy red color that covered the roasted chicken or the delicious aroma that rose from his dish was an understatement.

He sighed happily as he thought of Arthur's last meal. The plate only missed one key ingredient. The enchanted warlock pulled out the large vial containing indigo liquid from his jacket. _A healthy dose of aconite to finish the meal,_ Merlin chuckled to himself as he poured a gracious amount onto the chicken.

Merlin picked up the platter, turning around and almost colliding with the head cook. He looked up furiously into her scowling face. All of his hard work, all of the time he had put into that one dish would've been food for the pigs if he had collided into the large woman. The servant's face scrunched as he took one whiff of the overpowering odor radiating from the woman before him.

"Mm. You stink worse than your food." Merlin smiled tauntingly at the offended cook before he weaved his way around, leaving her to fume.

The servant walked hastily down the hallway, his mind focused only on succeeding the task before him. Really, it was a foolproof plan – feed the King lunch, watch as he chokes and dies painfully and then escape to Lady Morgana's hovel. Lady Morgana would then be crowned Queen, as she rightfully should, and Merlin would remain at her side as her loyal slave. Merlin sighed happily as he peered down at the platter. The future of Camelot currently rested in the roasted chicken.

"Ah! The bog man!" Merlin's head shot up as he heard the exclamation from the rogue knight. Gwaine stopped in front of the annoyed servant, sniffing the platter as his gloved hand rose to his mouth. "I have to say, you're smelling better!" Gwaine joked. The rogue knight tugged off his glove and his bare hand made its way to the King's platter, attempting to steal from the plate just as Merlin tried to weave around the knight.

Merlin scowled as he twirled the plate around, dodging the knight with unnatural elegance. "This is food for the king of Camelot and is not meant to be soiled by your filthy fingers!" Merlin exclaimed as he finally escaped the knight's grasp. The servant hurried off, muttering grumpily to himself as Gwaine only stared confused, his mouth gaping wide enough for the glove to fall out and plop onto the floor.

Merlin didn't turn around and instead continued down the corridor, straight towards Arthur's chambers. He pushed the heavy doors open, and the joyous mask he had fell instantly. Really, he should have seen it coming, what with Gwaine and Audrey almost destroying his plans – almost as if they were ominous signs that his plan in the end would fail.

Because standing at Arthur's side and chatting happily with him and serving him _Lunch_ was Lady Morgana's maidservant, _Lady_ Guinevere.

"Oh, I might've known." Merlin thought out loud, voicing his anger just as Gwen poured Arthur a drink. Arthur looked up from his plate, a smile lighting his face at the sight of his servant.

"Hello, Merlin." Arthur nodded to his friend happily as he lifted his fork, ready to dive into the lunch that Gwen had prepared for him and completely ignoring the fact that the said friend was holding a silver platter meant for him.

"What's this?" Merlin asked crossly, pointing at the _other_ plate in front of his king. Arthur followed the hand, gazing down at the plate before turning back to Merlin.

"Erm… lunch," the King of Camelot answered hesitantly. Merlin, on the other hand, completely ignored the king and instead turned to Gwen.

"Look, I know you like to take every opportunity to be by his side…" Merlin snapped just as he noticed the smile on her face fade. "But this is just getting ridiculous! You'll be pouring his bath water next!"

Arthur looked at the servant queerly. "Merlin, is something wrong?"

Merlin pointed at Gwen's plate. "This is what's wrong." He turned back to glare at Gwen.

"I was just trying to help. I thought you needed rest." Gwen replied, attempting to defend herself.

"Rest? No, no, I don't need rest. Do you know how long it took me to prepare this meal? I cooked it myself." Merlin pushed the plate in front of Arthur away and placed his own platter in its place.

"I think this is just a case of a simple misunderstanding," Arthur said slowly, pulling Gwen's plate towards himself while simultaneously handing Merlin his plate.

"Ah, yes. Well, you would take her side wouldn't you?" It was rather blunt, the way Merlin said it.

Arthur's forehead furrowed in confusion. "Excuse me?" Merlin didn't say anything, opting to glare at Gwen instead. "Merlin, I think you must be tired. You've been through quite an ordeal."

"I just want to resume my normal duties." And for just a second, Merlin sounded like a petulant child, pouting because he didn't get what he wanted. Arthur couldn't help but note how Merlin still wanted to serve the King who had not been able to grant the secret warlock his much deserved independence. Arthur's eyes twinkled ever so slightly. What did he do to deserve such unwavering loyalty?

Although that intense look of malice that Merlin shot at his future Queen was questionable... For just a brief moment, it seemed that Merlin was indeed jealous. Arthur cleared his throat, awkwardly. "Well, I'll be pleased to have your assistance preparing for the knighting ceremony later," He replied nonchalantly.

Merlin paused, as if just now noticing that he was fighting a losing battle. Instead he gazed at the King, a mixture of hurt and anger flashing across his face. "Thank you, sire." What was he going to explain to Lady Morgana?

Merlin turned on his heels and started to exit the chambers, before pausing and turning back to Gwen and Arthur. He lifted his finger, shaking it slightly as he opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and instead left the chambers.

So much for the future of Camelot resting in his well-prepared last meal for Arthur. It ended up being food for the pigs after all.

* * *

Merlin must've have faced at least a hundred different magical creatures and several assassination attempts (magical and non-magical), solved millions of complicated puzzles, lost several of his loved ones, and even found cures for incurable diseases – all in the past six years he spent hiding in Camelot. Yet, never had Gaius seen the young man pace with such **gusto** and frustration as he was now.

Needless to say, Merlin was pacing up the entire chamber, completely lost in thought, and obviously, unnaturally angry.

"Merlin," Gaius called back to his ward. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm pacing." Merlin replied instantly, still walking. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, as the blue eyes traced the wooden pattern on the floor.

"Yes, I can see that." Gaius waited Merlin to talk, expecting him to reveal this problem that had set the normally calm warlock in motion.

Merlin stopped briefly, giving the old man in front of him a very annoyed look. "A man who is alright does not pace, Gaius."

"Oh, well, that's why I asked." Gaius turned around in his chair to face the still-pacing warlock.

"I am wrestling with a problem and there are many factors to take into consideration, and I have not yet come up with a solution."

Two gray eyebrows shot up in the air. Normally, Merlin would tell the old physician by now. Well, might as well try being direct. "Can I be of assistance?"

Merlin let out a sound, a mixture between a scoff and a laugh. "No." Gaius averted his gaze from the servant, attempting _very _hard not to show that he was insulted before trying again. Perhaps the recent impertinent attitude could be attributed to some danger Camelot was currently facing that Merlin couldn't solve yet.

"Sometimes, two heads are better than one," Gaius tried again. Merlin stopped pacing, turning fully to face the physician.

"Yes." Gaius looked up hopefully. "But not when one of them's yours."

And if Merlin saw the confused and pained look that flashed across Gaius's face just before the insulting servant left the chambers, he certainly didn't show it.

* * *

_Merlin groaned as the cold black metal bit into his soft skin. The constrained man looked up, and attempted, for perhaps the millionth time, to gauge his surroundings in vain. Really, Merlin didn't even know if he was lying down or floating in midair. _

_ Because surrounding him was pure blackness. It had been that way since Morgause captured him, sealing him in a coin. And for a moment, there was a brief flash of blinding light, as if his soul was being freed. And then he ended up back in the oblivion. It felt like he had been stuck in here for eternity… blind and deaf…_

_ Really, what was up with Morgause and her uncanny affinity towards chaining her enemies up with indestructible chains? The warlock's eyes flashed gold, and he felt the chains weaken slightly before they tightened again, squeezing the captured man and leaving him wheezing for breath. Merlin let his head droop in defeat, the last of his strength giving away._

_ "This is where you were!" A voice suddenly interrupted. The warlock's head perked up at the first sound he had heard in days. "Seriously, we were so worried." A middle aged woman stood in front of the warlock, adorned in a beautiful flowing green gown. Her golden hair fell down to her shoulders, intertwined with green vines and flowers._

_ Her emerald green eyes evaluated the baffled warlock. "Who are you?" Merlin choked out as soon as he found his voice. The woman looked offended._

_ "You've already forgotten me?" When Merlin failed to respond, the woman sighed. "I'm Life."_

_ "Life." The woman nodded. Merlin's eyes narrowed in confusion. "The same toddler that I met in the Spirit World."_

_ Life laughed merrily, a melodious sound that Merlin had never heard before. "Is that what you imagined me as? So how do you see me now?"_

_ "Like a beautiful middle aged golden haired woman," Merlin answered honestly. Life looked down at herself, as if willing to see what Merlin did._

_ She shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay that works too." Her green eyes glittered mischievously. "Although I must say, I'm flattered to hear that you think of me in such a way." Merlin blushed and averted his glance, his azure blue eyes falling on his surroundings._

_ "Where am I?" _

_ Life twirled around. "This? I guess you could call it the ninth world."_

_ "The ninth world." Merlin repeated._

_ "Well, technically it's the First World. But people never seem to care much about this place…" Life's voice trailed off, and she looked around the blackness with awe._

_ "Why did Morgause capture me here? How do I get out?" Merlin looked at the woman before him anxiously. "I need to get back to Camelot. How do I get out of here?"_

_ "Technically you're already in Camelot." Life replied uninterestedly, still gazing into the distance._

_ "What?!" Merlin looked around, a sudden fear encompassing him._

_ "Oh, no, this isn't Camelot." Life sighed softly. "This is … a place in your body."_

_ "What?" the warlock asked feebly. It seems that all three of the sisters loved being vague with the warlock._

_ "When a human is born, he is born with inputters, outputters and a processor." Life explained. "The inputters are your senses. They provide you the information – whatever you see happening in the outside, whatever you hear, smell, taste… The outputters are the body parts that allow you to communicate with the outside… your ability to talk, move, feel and so on. All of this is processed by the mind." Life opened her arms, showing the warlock the place surrounding them._

_ "This, my dear, is the First World of the nine worlds. The mind that exists in every living thing's body is a world of its own, and quite a powerful one too! Because here is where creation occurs." The Black oblivion suddenly burst into fireworks as splashes of vibrant colors painted the surroundings. Merlin gaped, awed at his surroundings._

_ "The Mind is a complicated World. It is the only connection between every living thing. He who sees inside himself, he who controls his sensory input and motor output from the physical world, he has the Mind under his control. This is the basis of magic." Life explained, a large grin encompassing her face as she gazed down at the bound warlock. _

_ "When a normal sorcerer fuels his magic, he pulls from the outside. Yet, no sorcerer recognizes that he has an endless supply within himself." Life looked down sadly. "And soon, after eons had passed, no one cared to look within themselves. They only cared about their material needs, their selfish goals. But Merlin, you are different. You were born with Magic that connects you to the magic of the nature. You possess the necessary eyesight to see within yourself. You have the ability to harness the power of the universe."_

_ Merlin didn't reply as he stared at the golden-haired woman. Most of what she had told him made no sense to him whatsoever. But he did understand (especially with that display) that she could free him. She had control in this world. "So this is your realm, right?" Life nodded slowly._

_ "Not so much my realm as it is yours…" _

_ Merlin's head perked up. "I can free myself?"_

_ "If you look inside. You have a pure heart, an unselfish desire to see everyone happy. I think you should be able to do it." Life smiled warmly._

_ "But why can't I do it?" Merlin whined. "I've been trying for _eternity_! Why can't I free myself?"_

_ "Spells won't set you free, young warlock." Life said softly. "You've been bound by powerful dark magic – an art of necromancy. Morgana brought you back to life, and in doing so, she's implanted her desire to kill Arthur within you. Her deepest desire to destroy Camelot has now manifested itself as its own personality." Merlin looked up, shocked._

_ "I'm in Camelot. And I'm trying to kill Arthur." Life only nodded as Merlin paled visibly. "And no one knows. They all trust me." Damn Morgana for torturing him like this._

_ "The only way to free your soul is through magic. The surroundings of your own mind should help you break free from the bindings temporarily, but only a blood sacrifice can destroy these bindings." Life explained._

_ Blue eyes widened in shock as Merlin realized what Life was suggesting. "You're telling me to kill myself?"_

_ Life shook her head. "You're immortal, remember. Unfortunately, dark arts are often linked with pain and blood. But if you stay in this World like this, you will have to be Morgana's slave as long as she lives."_

_ "Can't I just break free from these bonds, and then kill her… would I come to life then?" Merlin asked._

_ Life smiled, amused. "I've never tried that. I guess you could try it. Let me know how it goes!" She smiled happily. "I need to go now, young warlock. You are on your own from here. I did reveal to you the secrets of Magic and my realm. Now it is up to you to utilize that information."_

_ And with that, Life vanished, taking her vibrant colors with her and leaving the warlock in the darkness._

* * *

Lancelot slowly made his way to the Merlin's chambers. Ever since the young warlock had come back, Lancelot intended to speak with him, perhaps fill him in on everything that happened during his absence. Even though the Round Table knew of Merlin's magic, Lancelot figured Merlin would still be uncomfortable talking with them about it. And yet, the servant had been busy, apparently avoiding everyone and apparently in a very temperamental mood.

Lancelot entered Gaius's chambers and gazed around at the surroundings, surprised to see Gaius missing. Perhaps Gaius decided to go on the rounds today instead of sending Merlin. The noble knight moved towards Merlin's door, slowly creaking it open, and finding Merlin sprawled across the bed, the crook of his elbows covering his eyes.

"Merlin," Lancelot called out softly, prompting the tired man to prop himself on his elbows.

"Lancelot." Merlin acknowledged, nodding slightly and gesturing to the nearest chair as he pulled himself into a sitting posture.

"I just wanted to make sure everything is fine with you," Lancelot said as he made his way to the chair, seating himself before turning to the warlock.

"Thank you, Lancelot," Merlin replied dryly. "I'm just tired. It'll wear off soon." Merlin smiled. And yet, Lancelot noticed, the smile never reached his eyes.

Lancelot shifted uncomfortably. "Would you like me to leave?"

"No. No, it's fine. What is it?"

"Just thought I'd fill you in on what happened while you were gone." Merlin smiled weakly, as if telling the knight to continue.

Lancelot nodded, returning the smile. "As you probably already know, Uther died, leaving the throne to Arthur. What you don't know is that Morgana played a role in Uther's death… and so did a traitor amongst us, according to Arthur."

Merlin didn't reply, his mind instantly wondering if Lancelot had already suspected his treachery. Or maybe they know about Agravaine? Merlin almost smiled at the thought of Agravaine getting caught and put to death. If that were to happen, it would leave Merlin as the most valuable person in Morgana's eyes.

Lancelot hesitated. "Arthur and the rest of us… we can't help but wonder if Uther would still be alive if we had magic on our side…"

Merlin sighed dejectedly. "Don't we all? What wonders we could do – I could do, if I had magic…." Merlin's voice trailed off at the end, and he abruptly stood up, a new idea forming in his head. If the servant couldn't kill the King with poisoned food, he'll just have to try another approach. Lancelot, on the other hand, looked up, too shocked to say anything else.

"Sorry, Lancelot, but I have to get back to the King. Help him dress for the knighting ceremony. You know how he is." Merlin said hurriedly. The servant practically ran out of his chambers, too caught up in his new murderous schemes to notice the baffled look that dawned upon the noble knight.

**A/N: I know the ending seems slightly rushed, but I didn't know how else to take the conversation. Add the last scene to the list of scenes that I'll probably come back to once I'm done with the series.**

**I've been unnaturally and awfully busy the past week, and honestly this week is double the busy… I might not get the chance to update until much later (Probably sometime in the first week of October). I sincerely apologize for that.**

**On the other hand, if I follow through my plan, there are only 3 more chapters in this episode before "Spirits' Secrets" is over! (That's really exciting because I really have grand plans for the third and final series!)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! It really makes me feel like writing despite having such a busy week. Reviews are the only motivational factor and primary incentive for fanfic writers, so if you have the time, please review! I'd love to know what you are think about the story so far. Even if it's a critic, a suggestion, or a simple "Hey! How are you doing?", I'd love you forever if you review.**

**Moral of the story: Don't forget to review! **


End file.
